Eyes of fire, touch of ice
by NightLark
Summary: Elena never got picked up by her parents after the party. Instead she witnessed the deaths of her friends at the hands of two monstrous men. Now she finds herself caught up in their games. The prize is her life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've removed Daughter of Death. I felt really passionate about it when I started but not anymore and if I can't feel passionate I either won't write or it'll be crap so I scrapped it. Perhaps later on I'll return it. In the meantime, this is either an Elena/Elijah fic or Elena/Klaus. Hope you enjoy it. It starts the night her parents die, when she's waiting at the party for them to pick her up.**

* * *

I waited, bobbing up and down on the balls of my feet. It was cold, my breath fogged in the air, the wind stirred my long brown hair gently and goose bumps rose along my bare skin. I wished I'd worn thicker clothes but then again I hadn't expected to be hanging around in an empty road in the middle of the night. Besides, it was summer and that normally meant I would have been okay in what I was wearing. I sighed and leaned against a tree. The faint sounds of the party could be heard drifting towards me. I should be there with my friends, dancing and laughing as we celebrated the summer break that was now drawing to a close. But Matt and I had had a fight and I really didn't feel like staying any longer with him giving me hurt puppy dog looks from across the clearing. Even when i wasn't looking around, my eyes seemed drawn to him. I wished I'd just stayed at home and had family night with my mom, dad and Jeremy like I was supposed to but no; of course, i had to insist on coming out to see my friends instead of staying home. Stupid me. I kicked the dirt and leant against a tree, waiting for my dad's car to come round the corner. I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars in the clear night shining down on me. Beautiful, magical in a way. I smiled slightly and thought about walking down to the bridge to wait.

A loud noise snatched me from my revelry, indistinct due to my lack of focus at the time. I looked in the direction it had come from, wondering what it was. I took an unconscious step towards it, curiosity brimming inside me. Then it happened again. This time it was clear and undeniable. A scream. Coming from the party. I felt my breathing hitch. My mind quickly sort for a rational explanation. A prank. Water bombs. Tyler did that kind of stuff every year. It had to be. Something like that.

Then came another scream, and another. More and more filling the air until it was a loud chorus of wild, panicked scream. There was no mistaking the fear in the shrill sounds for high school frivolity. I tried to move but I felt rooted to the spot, my legs unwilling to obey me. The sounds grew louder, I took a deep breath, forcing myself to return control to my body, and then I turned and began to run, away from the screams. I clamped my hands over my ears, wanting to block out the sound.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" shrieked a familiar voice. My friend, Caroline. I stopped. I couldn't abandon my friends. I had to try and help them somehow. I pulled my phone from my bag and checked. No signal. Damn it! Well calling the police was out and I was too far from town to run there for help. I bit my lip and tentatively snuck into the trees and headed back towards the party. The screams faded to silence as I neared the clearing. I could hear the crackling of the bonfire and quiet voices. I peered through the trees, terrified at what I'd see but unable not to look.

I nearly screamed at the sight. Bodies were strewn over the ground. My friends lay; bodies limp like ragdolls, on the grass. Caroline; her white dress stained with blood, her eyes wide and glassy. Matt; body spread-eagled unnaturally in a way that showed his bones were clearly broken. I looked for Bonnie, not wanting to but needing to. I scanned the area and saw no sign of her. There were two men near the campfire, both had their backs to me. One was crouched down. They were both dressed in black, one had messy blonde hair and the other had neat brown hair. The dark haired man let out a joyous roar and there was a sickening crunch as bone snapped and tore. A severed arm was tossed casually across the clearing and the man laughed. The crouching blonde shifted positions to avoid the flying limb and I saw a small dark girl, limp in the blonde man's arms. Bonnie, hair tangled and dress torn and stained from where she'd tried to flee. I inhaled sharply and took a stumbling step backwards. The blonde haired man's head shot up, face turning in my direction. And what a face! His eyes were red, the whites completely overwhelmed by horrifying crimson. Dark veins spread like creepers underneath. His mouth was open in an animalistic sneer, perfect white teeth with fangs protruding. I clasped a hand to my mouth to keep myself from crying out and pulled myself behind the thick tree trunk as his menacing eyes searched the clearing.

"Over there." Said a cultured British voice which surprised me considering the savagery of the man I'd seen. I strained my ears for sounds of footsteps approaching but heard nothing. I hoped they'd gone or at least returned to what they were doing, giving me the opportunity to flee. Tentatively, I peered round the trunk. My eyes immediately found a black suited chest. I looked up to see the handsome face of the dark haired man. His face was normal but the smile he gave me sent chills down my spine.

"Well, well... Pozdravi skŭpa Katerina" He lightly stroked my cheek, his thumb rubbing against my soft skin. His voice was warm, rich and inviting, like chocolate and the unfamiliar language flowed from his tongue, honey to my ears. Looking up at him, there was something like recognition in his eyes that confused me. It was a look of warmth and pain as if encountering a long lost lover. It was so strong and intense, it burned through me and held me to the spot, unable to move or even breathe properly. I took a deep breath, and then ran for it, fleeing through the trees. I heard laughter echoing through the trees, loud but quietened by the constant beating of my heart in my ears. I ran, heading for the road. If I got there, I was safe. I could get away; get help...even though a small part of me told me no one could help me.

The trees began to thin out and I knew I was near the road. I sighed in relief. Then I heard them. Those sinister voices. The men, they were close to me. But I realised, they weren't coming from behind me...they were coming from the road, in front of me. I skidded to a stop, sliding on the loose dirt and falling to the floor. I lay there, trying to still my frantic heart. I sat up slowly, scared they would find me.

"She's close, I can hear her pretty little heartbeat." said the blonde, British man, chuckling slightly.

"It does appeal, doesn't it?" said the dark haired man. He paused then spoke again. "How is this possible Niklaus? The bloodline ended with Katerina. We know that for a fact"

"Clearly, the facts are wrong."

"That's impossible...surely we would have known..."

"Apparently not." I shook my head, not allowing myself to listen to their confusing conversation anymore. I had to find another way out. I racked my brains, thinking of an alternative. No way out through the road. No phone...no signal...but I'd had signal when I'd been by the bonfire, I knew that because I'd called my parents to come pick me up.

Silently, I began to retreat to the clearing again. I didn't want to see that horror again, see my friends like that but I knew this was my only remaining option. I trod carefully, making sure not to disturb leaves or twig and call attention to myself, but briskly, in fear that the men would suddenly loom out of the shadows and slaughter me as they'd done with my friends. I wasn't sure how they'd managed to get ahead of me but that, added with the man's monstrous face and his comments about hearing my heartbeat confirmed the idea that there was something unnatural going on around here. Even with my precautions, I still tripped twice and skinned my knee, but it didn't draw blood. I continued on. My hopes were pinned on this location and i could just pray that I wasn't walking into a disaster.

I reached the clearing once again. The bonfire had sunk down to glowing embers. I bit my lip and screwed up my eyes for a moment to stop myself from crying, then took a step into the clearing.

"Elena..." whispered a faint voice. I jumped, spinning around, terrified, but saw no one. "Elena..." murmured the voice again. I followed the sound and recognized the source. Bonnie! She was still alive! I ran to her side immediately and crouched beside her. There was a nasty gaping wound on her neck, bleeding heavily.

"Oh god Bonnie" I took her hand, subtly checking her pulse. It was faint. "Hold on Bonnie, I'm going to get help, okay? Just hold on." I pulled my phone from my pocket and nearly let out a shout of joy when I saw the little flashing bars of signal. I dialled 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert; I'm in the woods near the falls. There's...they're all dead and bleeding! Please help! There are men...two men...they killed them!" I could hardly manage a coherent sentence I was so scared. The woman on the other end began to speak but my phone was ripped from my hand. I looked up and saw the two men smirking at me. The blonde had my phone which he crushed with his bare hand. I got to my feet and took a step back. The dark haired man grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him.

"Hello love" said the blonde "Where do you think you're going?"

"I...I...I..." his smile grew, fangs sliding from his gums and his eyes darkening to red once more. I'd thought it was scary before but it was even worse up close. "What are you?" I whispered.

"A vampire...and with your help...much more" he smiled, stepping closer to me. I squirmed, trying to get away from the dark haired man but he held me tight, skimming his nose against the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply. I trembled. He pressed his teeth lightly against my pulse point, tugging lightly at the skin.

"Mmm..." he ran his tongue over the spot "she tastes delicious Niklaus"

"Yes. Delicious. And all ours"

"Can we sample now?"

"Yes Elijah. Just a little taste" The blonde, Niklaus, took another step closer and took my wrist, lifting it to his mouth. The other, Elijah, licked and sucked lightly at my throat. I felt fangs beginning to sprout and then there was a sharp sudden burst of pain as he sank them through my skin like a knife through butter. Niklaus kissed the inside of my wrist lightly and then mimicked his companion, cutting into my skin with his teeth. I screamed, trying to get free from the man's vicelike grip but it was like iron around me.

As they drank deeply, my body slowly went limp. My vision blurred around the edges and faded into darkness. I succumbed willingly, wanting a relief from the terror and the pain that had possessed the past minutes. Hard to believe how little time had passed with so much happening. Part of my mind was wondering what would happen to me, but most of it didn't care. I could die. I just wanted this to be over...I wanted to let go.

The pain faded and i slipped into unconsciousness and nightmares haunted by men with fangs and monsters and blood, dripping scarlet blood.

* * *

**A/N: What Elijah said was Bulgarian in case people wondered. I don't speak it, I used Google translate. The translation is 'hello my dear Katerina' and the version I put up there is the phonetical version rather than the actual written version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the lack of the updates. Hope you enjoy this! Also, i'm thinking for the next fic I do it'll be a AH story, where Elena is a roman slave who gets bought by the rich landowner, Elijah. Sound good?**

**For this chapter, the song being played is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, 1****st**** movement. Because i was listening to it with a rain track behind when i wrote the beginning. The last bit was written when i was half asleep.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and for a moment wondered if i had. The space i was in was dark, black as pitch with only the faintest sliver of light coming from under the door. I could hear strains of music drifting into my prison, melancholy as it quietly reverberated around the area. It took me a moment to work out where i was and when that realization arrived, so did the memories of last night.

Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, blood, death, the men, pain, horror.

I shuddered and forced the memories to the back of my mind. I had bigger priorities right now, i would grieve later. I tested my limbs. There was no resistance which meant I was untied. I stretched and winced slightly at a dull pain that radiated through me. I bit my lip and got to my feet, hand searching blindly for the wall. When I found it, I leant against it for support and began to make my way to the crack of light which I assumed was coming from the bottom of the door. I kept one ARM in front of me just in case there was anything in the way but the path seemed to be clear. I got to the door and, after a moments fumbling, found the handle. I hardly dared to hope it would be unlocked but so far my captors seemed to be lacking on the security and I could only hope that that and my good luck would continue. I twisted the handle. The door swung open and I almost let out a shout as bright beautiful light filled the room.

I took the opportunity to take stock of myself and my surroundings. I was still wearing my outfit from the party but now it was muddy from where I'd fallen and dried blood caked my top. I suppressed a shudder at the sight of it and quickly redirected my gaze to the room I'd just left. It was small, clearly only made large to me by the darkness, and elegantly decorated. There was a large bookcase against one wall, a desk in the centre and a small sofa a little in front of it which I guessed was what I'd been laying on. Thick dark curtains were pulled across the wall furthest from the door. I assumed there were windows behind it but the curtains blocked all light from them. There were a few paintings on the walls, landscapes, probably expensive going on the rest of the furnishings.

I silently headed down the corridor, looking around for a way out. I found a glass paneled door looking out over vast gardens but it was locked and there was nothing nearby to smash it with so I moved on. I continued down the hall, the music growing louder as I neared its origin. I found an open door and glanced inside. It was empty so I entered, looking for something that would help me escape. It was a large library, the walls taken up with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, with the occasional break for equally large windows. A wall of glass, presumably containing a door revealed an adjoining room where a large piano could be seen. There was a cluster of sofas and armchairs arranged in the center around a glass coffee table. A mug was set on it, steam rising from its contents. Still warm I realized.

It was then that I noticed the music had stopped. There was nothing but the sound of the rain lashing the windows. I swallowed nervously and took a step back. The silence of the room was overwhelming. My own heartbeat and breathing seemed deafening to me. As I retreated another step, my body collided with something solid. I spun around and looked up into the eyes of one of my captors. It was the dark haired man. I struggled to recall his name...Elijah! That was it. He looked at me; eyebrow raised slightly, a small smile on his lips. I felt my breathing spike as he continued to stare down at me, eyes dark and unreadable. My mouth went dry and I rasped for air. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice from behind me interrupted.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake then?" said the voice of the blonde man. I wanted to turn but i felt unable to detract my gaze from Elijah.

"It would appear so" he broke his gaze from mine and looked over my head to talk to his comrade.

"Excellent" Elijah went and took a seat on the sofa. I turned and saw that Klaus was watching me with hungry eyes. He moved slowly towards me. I tried to step back but my feet were glued to the spot. He was stopped barely an inch from me, then smirked and sidestepped me to sit next to Elijah. I looked at them both, trembling.

"Have a seat love" said the blonde "We need to have a little talk" I shook my head, hands now visibly shaking. Klaus rolled his eyes, reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down onto the sofa. I let out a yelp as I ended sprawled across them. I squirmed, trying to get free but the two men held me still.

"Now, Elena, my name is Elijah and this is my brother, Niklaus" said the dark haired man.

"Please, call me Klaus" said the other, winking at me. I whimpered.

"What...what do you want with me?" Klaus, whose lap my head was on, began to stroke my hair gently. I flinched.

"Oh, so jumpy" he murmured "relax love. We're going to look after you. You belong with us now" i shook my head angrily, trying to propel myself off their laps and onto the floor. They merely tightened their grips. Elijah had his hand on my thigh and Klaus continued to stroke my hair.

"Shhh sweetheart. Just relax" he murmured. "We'll get you washed up, some clean clothes and something to eat. Then you'll feel better" He kissed my forehead. I managed to get my arm away from my side, clenched my fist and punched him in the face. He growled as it made contact and i wailed in pain as I felt my fist crunch. He grabbed my wrist.

"Now Elena that was a very stupid thing to do. You need to learn your place" he sank his teeth into my wrist. I screamed as his fangs broke through, drawing blood. I tried to pull my wrist free but all that achieved was his fangs slipping and tearing the wound wider. I writhed in pain until he removed his fangs and gave my arm to Elijah. He began to casually lick the blood that was staining my wrist. I whimpered softly. Klaus put his hand on my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. His pupils contracted slightly.

"Elena, you will not fight us. You will behave yourself and do as we say. You will let us feed on you and use your delectable body for our own ends and you will enjoy it. Understood?"

"Yes" my voice was robotic and although I hated to say the word I couldn't stop myself. Klaus smiled; a wicked evil smile.

"Good girl. Now, shall we get you some food?" I knew that I didn't really have a choice and i desperately wanted him away from me so i nodded. He propped me up, positioning me next to Elijah with my legs on his, and left the room. Elijah continued to leisurely clean my wrist with his tongue.

"Do you have to do that?" i asked, surprised by how steady my voice sounded.

"Oh, so you can speak then" he asked, releasing my wrist. I felt a strange pang of longing as he did, as if i wanted him to continue. I shook my head; that was ridiculous. I despised these men, i didn't want them touching me and i especially didn't want them licking me and drinking my blood! That was just disgusting and so wrong! Still, there was a part of me that longed to offer my wrist up to him again and let him drink from me.

Klaus came back in the room with a plate and he sat down next to me. He put the plate in my lap and rested his hand on my thigh. I started to move myself away but found that i couldn't. More importantly, i didn't want to. I looked at them both, panicking. What had they done to me? Klaus smirked and brushed some hair away, exposing my neck. He trailed his nail along my vein, then leant down and brushed his lips over the stop.

"Relax love..." he whispered, kissing lightly. It was impossible but i did actually feel more relaxed. I started to eat, cautious in case the food was spiked with something. His hand began to lightly rub my thigh, working upwards. I felt touches on my other leg and saw that Elijah was mirroring his brother. My mind felt like it was filled with fog. I couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything other than their soft yet insistent touches. The plate was taken from my hands and the two brothers began to explore my body. Klaus' hands were strong and firm, demanding responses from me, while Elijah's were entreating, patiently seeking out soft gasps that had begun to fall from my lips.

Suddenly the hands were gone. My head was on Klaus' shoulder, my breath coming in ragged gasps. He chuckled.

"I think she enjoyed that Klaus, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I know i certainly did" I looked at them, dazed. Klaus smiled at me. "Come on love, finish your food, it's getting cold" I looked down and saw that the plate was miraculously back in my lap. I frowned, and then nodded.

"Yeah...right" I began to eat again as the two men exchanged smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some people have been a bit 'wtf is happening here?!' so I'm going to clear up as much confusion as I can without spoiling the plot.  
1) Klaus did kidnap Elena with the intent of sacrificing her however since he needs to find a moonstone and a werewolf he's going to have some fun with her first.  
2) I appreciate the personalities are not identical to the TV series. Klaus is a little bit less psychotic, because i enjoy the teasing side of him, and Elijah is a little bit meaner then he's been lately (harking back to the days of breaking windows with coins and slicing Trevor's head off with a sweep of his hand).  
3) Elijah is the eldest surviving brother, which makes him the second eldest vampire in the world. That will be seen in this story.  
Also *spoiler* there will be lemons. And there will be threesomes. If people don't like that, I will put a warning at the top of the chapters that contain them so they can skim over**

* * *

It was strange how oddly comfortable I found myself between the two men despite my crippling fear. They talked at points about things that made no sense to me and I was left alone apart from their frequent fleeting touches.

"You need to clean up" said Elijah after a while "You're all bloodstained"

"I think she looks delectable" said Klaus. I shifted away from him.

"Klaus," said Elijah, sternly "Elena is our guest. We do not leave our guests in dirty clothes, do we?"

"No. You're right," he stood up "Follow me Elena" I didn't want to agree with Elijah and follow Klaus but I was desperate to get out of my dirty, bloodstained clothes so I stood and followed Klaus down the corridor. He led me the opposite way then the room I'd woken in earlier and stopped at a large door with stained glass panes.

"This is your room Elena" he said, opening the door.

"I get my own room?" I was startled by this. He laughed.

"We are vampires but we are also men. Did you expect to be in a dungeon?"

"Umm...maybe"

"We enjoy our modern comforts and a dungeon would ruin the aesthetics of the house. You have a room of your own, although you may not always be alone in it" he smirked. I felt sick and distracted myself by looking around the room. It was spacious, with soft lighting and a color theme of cream and coffee. There was a large bed in the center that looked incredibly comfortable and inviting.

"This is the bathroom. There are towels on the radiator and bathrobes on the back of the door. I'll see you soon beautiful" he winked and left. I made a gagging noise, scowled and went into the bathroom. The first thing I did was to securely lock the door and then slip off my disgusting clothes. I felt better immediately. Not completely better but a little better which was good. I dumped my clothes into a hamper by the door and got in the shower, switching it on high and letting the water blast down onto me. It was wonderful to wash away the filth of the previous night and I stayed under the spray until it began to run cold. I got out and wrapped myself securely in a towel, then headed back into the room to find clean clothes. Someone had left a folded pile of clothes on the end of the bed. I picked them up cautiously, half expecting to find skimpy lingerie, but they were a pair of soft pyjamas which surprised me. I slipped them on, finding that they fit me perfectly. I wondered how they'd managed to get them for me. I sat on the bed and switched on the wall mounted flat screen television for lack of anything better to do. The news came on. There was a knock at the door and Elijah entered. I felt my breathing spike instantly. He smiled and came to sit next to me.

"Once again, our top story is the Mystic Falls Massacre that left over 20 high school students dead and several more in a critical condition" The words caught my attention and my eyes immediately focused on the screen. Images of the woods flashed up, alongside pictures of my classmates. I stopped breathing. Elijah sighed softly and touched my hand. I flinched but didn't move, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Have you cried for them yet Elena?" he asked quietly.

"Wh...what?" I said, confused.

"Grieving is an important process for humans and you have much to grieve for thanks to me and my brother" he said "As such, I have ordered Klaus to leave you in peace for the next few days. You are free to join us in the other rooms; you can go in the garden or stay in here. Whatever you wish. If you choose not to dine with us, I'll have food sent to you"

"ummm...thanks."

"You're welcome. In addition, I selected your clothing for today but there is ample to choose from" he indicated the wardrobe, and then stood up "I shall leave you to your thoughts" He left the room. I returned my gaze to the TV screen absently, my thoughts elsewhere. He said I had time to grieve but I wasn't even sure I knew how to do that. I'd never really considered it. I sighed, got up and headed out of the room. I needed air and Elijah had said i was free to go into the gardens so I decided that was the best place for me.

I headed down the corridor, searching for the way out. I eventually came to a side door and went to open it. A hand grabbed my wrist, startling me. I looked up and saw the owner was Klaus. I scowled and quickly pulled my arm away. He held on tight, bringing it to his mouth. He kissed my wrist softly.

"Where are you going Elena?"

"Outside." He chuckled

"Not right now Elena"

"Elijah said i could go where i wanted and i want to go outside and get some air" his laughter stopped and his eyes narrowed.

"I said not right now Elena" he said stiffly. "This is for your own good. There are wolves around and they hunt at night. You should stay inside at night" I scowled.

"Fine" I stalked off back to my room and threw myself down onto the bed. The TV was still on and they were still talking about the massacre. I whimpered softly.

"Still unaccounted for from the body count is Miss Elena Gilbert, age 16. Her parents say she attended the body but none of the victims have been identified as her. Her parents would like to make a personal please for her safe return home" I moved quicker then lightning and grabbed the remote, switching off the TV as my parents flickered onto the screen. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. I lay on the bed, buried my face in the pillow and let it out come out. I cried and screamed, letting my emotions have free reign.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is quite short but i felt it was necessary for Elena to have some time to be emotional. The next chapter will get things back on track with the Elijah/Elena/Klaus triangle.**


	4. Chapter 4

After four days, my time of isolation ended. This wasn't by my choice; i was perfectly happy to stay in the room until I was dragged out of it and forced to partake in the brothers' plans. However they viewed themselves as 'gentlemen' and so they worked subtly to ensure i left my sanctuary.

* * *

It began on the fourth day. During my 'period of grieving', Elijah had brought me my meals. He always arrived at exactly the same time, announcing his arrival with a soft knock at the door. On this day, I woke late. I checked the clock and saw it was past the time he normally arrived with breakfast but decided that there was nothing unusual about that. When lunchtime came and went realization hit me. My time was up. They were going to wait patiently for my hunger to get the better of me. I decided that while I wouldn't resist this development, knowing that if they wanted they could force me out either through compulsion or physical harm, I would wait until I had no other choice but to leave. I stayed curled up in bed until the growling from my stomach got too persistent. I checked the time, and then headed into the corridor to the kitchen. I could hear the quiet voices of Elijah and Klaus from a room that I assumed was the dining room. I intended to sneak past silently and find the kitchen but as i took a step across the doorway, the door opened.

"Good evening Elena," said Elijah "please, join us for dinner" It wasn't a request, it was an order. Scowling, I brushed past him and entered the dining room. Part of my mind was wondering whether vampires ate human food or whether I was about to get a bite taken out of my neck.

Klaus was seated at the table, running one pale finger over the rim of his wine glass. He smirked when he saw me.

"Ahh Elena, you look ravishing tonight." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I was wearing the pyjamas Elijah had given me, since all the other clothes were form fitting. I had no problem with wearing them... in the privacy of my room where they couldn't leer at me that is. "Brother, I owe you $50 i believe?" His words left me aghast. They'd placed a bet on me?!

"Yes you do" said Elijah with a chuckle, pulling out a chair for me to sit on. Scowling, I sat down at the table. There was a plate of hot food in front of me in seconds. I ate without hesitation. The food here was undeniably good and I didn't worry about them drugging me because if they wanted something from me they could just do that weird eye thing and I'd have no choice. I noticed that the two men weren't eating, just watching me in silence.

"Stop it" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Elena?" asked Klaus. There was a challenging tone to his voice, daring me to repeat myself. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the warning.

"I said stop it. It's unnerving"

"Stop what Elena?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Elena...?" He smirked "Now what was unnerving you?"

"You. Staring at me like I'm something to..." I cut off.

"Eat?" finished Klaus, smirking "Mmm what a good idea. I'm starved Elijah, how about you?" I looked over at Elijah, my breathing beginning to spike as panic set in.

"Ravenous" he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. I swallowed; my heart beating so loud and fast that it threatened to break from my chest.

"W...Well...so am I!"I said hurriedly, buying time "I'm still hungry. This food is delicious, who cooked it?" I was desperate. The men looked at me with amusement as I shoveled the food in my mouth.

"I did," said Elijah "We lived in Italy for a while."

"Ahh well, that explains it. Italians are famous for their good food and i mean, if you had all of time then it makes sense to use it to further a skill or learn a new one and who better to learn cooking from then the Italians? Learn from the best, great idea," I babbled. Klaus got up from the table and moved towards me. I stiffened in fear as he approached but he merely brushed past and went to the sideboard that held decanters of amber liquid and a bottle of wine. He refilled his glass and leant against the wall.

"She's amusing when she's trying to distract us, isn't she?" he commented.

"Yes she is," murmured Elijah, his eyes fixed on me. I felt my cheeks heat up as colour flooded them. I lowered my gaze to my plate, feeling them watching me. I tried to keep eating but my throat seemed to close up, making swallowing difficult. I sighed and put down my knife and fork.

"I'm finished..." i said quietly.

"Are you okay Elena? You haven't eaten very much," said Elijah frowning, with a tone that could almost be mistaken for concern if you didn't know him.

"I'm not hungry" I told him. it wasn't a lie, my stomach was too tied in knots to worry about food.

"You were a moment ago," said Klaus. I turned to glare at him.

"I lost my appetite" i snapped. He chuckled and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Shame, because mine is fully intact." He skimmed his nose along my throat, inhaling. His cool breath caused goose bumps to rise along the path he'd taken. Elijah cleared his throat, capturing both our attentions.

"Klaus, leave her be," he ordered. Klaus growled, eyes darkening, tightening his grip on my shoulders. I winced as his nails dug into my skin.

"Are you challenging me _brother_?" he sneered the word.

"Of course not Niklaus. However I would suggest you sate your thirst on something...someone else. Her blood is special, unique, and it should be savoured like a fine wine not guzzled like tap water" he smiled nastily "Besides, you wouldn't want to risk killing her would you?" Klaus relaxed.

"You're right. She's far too important. I'll go and hunt. Take care of her" I glanced up at him. He looked almost sheepish, like a child who'd been scolded. He kissed my cheek, making me scowl and shudder in displeasure, and then disappeared in a blur and a breeze which stirred my hair. I looked over at Elijah who was apparently in deep contemplation of his drink.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"For what?"

"For stopping Klaus taking a chunk out of my neck," he chuckled.

"Eloquently put" he raised his glass to me in a salute "How do you know I didn't send him away so I could have you for myself for the evening Miss Gilbert?" I inhaled sharply. I hadn't considered that. He stood up and stalked towards me, eyes dark. I felt my breathing race and my hands started to tremble. He circled round the table and came to stop beside me.

"Look at me" he said deceivingly softly. Tentatively i looked up at him, biting my lip. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving his hand resting on my cheek, his thumb tracing small circles. My breathing was coming in short irregular gasps but I didn't feel scared anymore, not in the same way at least. There was a strange sort of excitement running through me, a nervous anticipation which I both feared and revelled in. His free hand took hold of my wrist, tugging lightly. I stood up, knowing that was what he wanted. He wrapped the arm around my waist, his hand still on my cheek. Slowly he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. It was soft and tender but at the same time seeking, gently and silently demanding a response. My own lips began to reciprocate his affections. It wasn't a conscious decision; it was if this was happening in another place, another time, to another girl who wasn't me. I closed my eyes, feeling his tongue probing against my lips and his teeth graze them lightly. I gasped softly, my lips parting. He slid his tongue smoothly inside my mouth, exploring. His tongue lightly caressed mine, persuading its participation. I began to kiss him deeply, our tongues moving in perfect synchronicity, dancing together. My hands came up of their own accord and wrapped around him, the palms resting on the back of his neck and playing with the shorter hairs there. His arms both encircled me, one on my waist and on around my shoulders, balling up the fabric of my pyjama top in them, pulling me closer to him so I could feel every line of his body, every tautened muscle, every dip and plane of his tall, strong frame. His arousal prominent through his dress pants, pressing against my core. I felt dizzy but unable to stop. He pulled away to give me a chance to breathe, resting his forehead against mine. I gasped for air, opening my eyes. He chuckled.

"I wasn't aware my kissing skills were quite that accomplished" I laughed weakly. He stepped back, giving me some space. I leant against my chair and ran my fingers through my hair. The realization began to sink in. He'd kissed me, and I'd let him. I'd let him kiss me. In fact, I'd enjoyed it. I felt bile rise up at the back of my throat and my legs go weak at the knees. I let out a low groan.

"Elena, are you okay?" Elijah asked, taking a step towards me. I held my hands out, warding him away.

"Stay back" I told him. Something flickered across his eyes but he nodded and retreated a few steps. I sank to the ground, putting my head in my hands. I struggled to come to terms with what had just happened between us. The mind trick...it had to be. I felt relief wash over me. It wasn't my fault, it was theirs. They'd done this to me. It wasn't my fault.

With this knowledge firmly implanted in my mind, i got to my feet again.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes. I'm...fine." I said, keeping my voice and face carefully blank, a mask of indifference. He nodded.

"Good. Would you care to join me for an after dinner drink in the living room?" I wanted to say no and hide myself away in my room once again but I knew that eventually I would have to adjust to the two vampires. If i tried to prolong my separation and freedom, it would only make things worse and more painful for me when I was eventually forced to succumb so I decided to throw myself into it and try my best not to feel how much I was betraying myself.

"Yes, I would love to" He smiled and wrapped an arm carelessly around my mouth, lightly rubbing a slither of exposed skin between my top and trousers with his fingertips. He led me into the living room and I sat on the sofa.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you have. I don't mind" He nodded and disappeared momentarily, returning shortly after with a steaming mug which he handed to me. I sniffed it. It had a strong aromatic scent with a mellow undertone. I sipped gratefully. He sat beside me, drumming his fingers lightly on his own glass. My eyes roamed the room, landing on the piano in the next room through the open doors.

"Was it you playing the piano the other day?" I asked after a brief silence. He nodded. "It was beautiful"

"A hobby of mine. As you commented earlier, eternity does provide one with ample time to enhance their skills"

"Wo...Would you play for me?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me, considering something. I took his silence as a denial "Never mind. I'm just going to finish my drink in bed" I went to stand but he grasped my wrist.

"I didn't say no" he said, voice husky. He got up and led me through to the piano. I ran my hand along the smooth varnished white wood as he sat at the stool.

"It's beautiful"

"Do you play?"

"No. But i can tell when something has beauty to it or is capable of beauty" He chuckled.

"You are unusually perceptive for one so young Miss Gilbert" I sat beside him.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Do you prefer Elena?"

"Well Elena is my name"

"You reprimanded Klaus earlier for using your name."

"That was because I didn't like the way he said it. He overemphasises it and it creeps me out"

"I'm assuming that is not the only habit of his you dislike"

"No, you're right. I don't like him in general"

"Or me?"

"You're...tolerable" I turned my head away slightly to hide my small smile. He chuckled quietly.

"High praise from you" He said with a smile. I forced a giggle and nudged him gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing?" He nodded and his fingers stroked the keys gently, as if seeking their permission or asking what song to play, then he began to play softly, the music filling the room. It was enchanting, not dark and melancholy like the last time I'd heard him, softer and lilting like fairy music. It spoke of deep green woods, filled with mystery, babbling brooks whispering to the trees and the secret meetings of the Faye which humans could never be party to. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the music. Unconsciously, I drifted closer to him until his warm body was pressed against mine. Slowly, I began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Perhaps because of the music or maybe because of the recent experiences I'd endured, in my dreams my mind conjured up a forest. The trees grew around me like an impenetrable wall, rows upon rows of endless towering trunks. The air was rich and heavy, filled with the scent of moist leaves and earth. The dappled light filtered down through the branches, gold and green, staining my skin the same colours. I lifted my head, feeling the sun on my face, warming my skin and sighed happily. I was wearing a strapless white dress with a clinging bodice and flowing skirt. I had no shoes on and the dew soaked grass felt good beneath my feet. I laughed, twirling around. I felt so free, so happy, i wanted to dance and sing and just enjoy this moment. My skirt flared around me and i raised my arms to the sky in salute._

"_You look beautiful my love" said a warm voice from behind me, startling me. I turned to see Klaus standing there, also dressed in white. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared by the sight of him. In fact, I was pleased. I laughed._

"_You startled me. How long have you been there?"_

"_Long enough. I didn't want to disturb you" I smiled as he sauntered towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his warm chest, happy. He rested a hand on my cheek, bringing my face up to look at him. He quickly captured my lips in a long deep kiss that sucked the air from my lungs and the sense from my head. I wound my arms around him, kissing back with passion and fervour. He pressed me against a tree, his body pinning me there. I gasped for air and he began to kiss and suck and nip at my throat, creating a trail of fire that travelled down to my core. Soft moans of delight slipped from my lips as he continued down my shoulder._

"_I love you" I whispered. He smiled a smile that lit up his face, and kissed me. It wasn't hard and demanding like our previous kiss, it was soft and loving. I melted into him, responding with all the emotion in me._

"_Would you die for me?" he whispered. I looked up into his eyes._

"_Yes" He smiled, his fangs sliding out. Without hesitating I moved my head to the side and brushed my hair away, baring my neck for him. He trailed his teeth across my neck, tracing my jugular vein._

"_Are you sure?" he murmured, breath hot on my neck. I nodded._

"_Yes" i gasped. He sank his fangs into my throat. I let out a loud moan, eyes closing tight as he began to suck out my blood. His arm came up to my mouth. I bit down with my blunt teeth, drawing blood, and lapped it up. It was rich and spicy, filling my throat. We moaned together, enclosed in a private moment of ecstasy._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke late, comfortable in a warm cocoon of blankets. I could hear a soft thud thud thud under my ear which was soothing and i sighed happily. I snuggled into the firm mattress, inhaling the scent of musk and copper. I frowned slightly. That wasn't a familiar scent. I sat up slightly and opened my eyes. My eyes widened in shock and horror as i took in the surroundings. I was on the sofa, curled up between the back of it and a warm body which i was partially draped over. Not just any warm body. Klaus'. I jerked upright, letting out a cry of disgust. He let out a quiet chuckle, one eye opening.

"Get away from me!" i screeched. He propped himself up on his elbows, opening the other eye.

"And good morning to you sweetheart. You slept well I hope? Pleasant dreams?" he gave a dark smirk and i got the distinct impression he knew what i'd been dreaming about. I flushed scarlet.

"None of your business" I said, trying to get off the sofa. Unfortunately, he was lying across it and the only way i could get out was to climb over him. "Move"

"Nope. I'm perfectly comfortable here" he said, smirking. He'd seen what I had and clearly wanted me to attempt an escape. I scowled, weighing up my options. I decided not to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine" I folded my arms and curled up my body as small as I could in an attempt to distance us from each other. He gave an exaggerated yawn and stretched out, his arms brushing deliberately against me. I slapped at him but he withdrew too quickly for me to make contact.

"So Elena, you never did answer my question"

"What question?" He smirked at me.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" I felt my blush returning to my cheeks.

"As I said before, that is none of your business"

"Oh but it is my business since you were dreaming about me"

"Wh...what?" i said, startled. Could he read my mind? Was that another one of their abilities? He chuckled.

"You talk in your sleep. You said my name, along with some quite interesting things" I relaxed partly. At least he didn't seem to be able to read my mind, that was a relief, but I wasn't happy that he had an idea about my dream.

"I was having a nightmare actually. And since you are one of the most vile, monstrous men I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, it's hardly surprising you featured in it" I was beginning to rethink my plan of staying on the sofa. Klaus was more irritating then I'd given him credit for.

"Oh really? So it was 'displeasure' that had you gasping and writhing around next to me? Hmm...in that case, I will have to make an effort to 'displease' you more often if it means i get a performance like that" Okay, that was it. With his words, I began to vault myself over his barricading body, not caring if i ended up face down in the carpet. His arms wrapped around my waist at the last second, trapping me in their vice like grip. I was now sprawled across him, half dangling off the sofa.

"This is a very uncomfortable position" i said, trying to keep my venom filled voice steady.

"You're right" he released me temporarily, but before I could move or feel any relief, he'd grasped me again, twisting me so I ended up with my legs either side of his, straddling him, and my head pressed against his chest.

"That is NOT what i meant" i growled into his t-shirt.

"I know but i prefer this to your ideas" He said, wrapping his arms securely but comfortably around my waist, his hands resting just below the side of my breasts. I stiffened at that, once again wondered if he could read my thoughts or if he was just guessing based on my expression and my obvious disdain for him.

"I hate you" I snarled. I didn't care what I'd told myself last night about trying to accept this. That was with Elijah. He was charming and polite and everything Klaus wasn't! There was no way in hell I could adapt to Klaus!

"No you don't" he murmured "You love me. You just don't know it yet" I didn't bother to reply. My neck was beginning to hurt from lifting it up to look at him in this awkward position, so reluctantly I lowered and rested on his chest. He seemed to relax at that, his arms becoming looser around me. His breathing slowed as did his heartbeat, to a soft quiet noise beneath my ear. He entwined a finger in my hair, winding a strand around the digit absently. I looked up at his face as best I could and saw a sort of trance like expression on it. His eyes were glassy and distant as he looked back at me fondly, seeing something else that raised my curiosity and stirred unnatural feelings in my stomach.

"Well this is a pleasant picture" said Elijah's voice, making me jump. Klaus groaned, irritated at having his peace disturbed.

"Elijah, I'd just got her calm and now you've gone and startled her" he said, talking about me as if i was some vulnerable scared little animal. He gently stroked my hair, crooning soft nothings into my ear in an attempt to soothe me. Oddly enough I found myself relaxing once again, even more so then i had before, as if both brothers together provided me with a narcotic effect that dulled my senses and loosened my limbs. Elijah approached us slowly and knelt beside the sofa. His hand gently stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise" he said, keeping his voice soft and lulling. I smiled slightly at the touch. Part of my mind was screaming at me, wondering what was happening to me and demanding that I fight it but I was far too relaxed to concentrate on it. The numbing sensation was warm and comforting, providing me with an escape from my tormenting reality.

"She needs to get washed and dressed Niklaus" said Elijah to his brother. I heard the words but paid no thought to them.

"I don't want to disturb her"

"Carry her then. Be gentle" Elijah stood. Klaus shifted carefully, trying not to agitate my position, until I was resting in his arms. He stood slowly. I stayed limp in his arms as he carried me to the main bathroom. The bath was already full, the water hot and steaming. Klaus' nimble hands began to remove my clothing. This brought me out of my trance instantly. I blinked rapidly, took in my position and his hands on my pyjamas and i let out a screech, propelling myself away from him. Unfortunately, I propelled myself against the bathtub, slamming my head against the edge. A dull throb of pain spread across my skull as I clutched it, whimpering. Elijah and Klaus both let out exasperated sighs.

"Come here Elena," said Elijah, businesslike. He rolled up his sleeves and beckoned to me but i stayed where i was, bright lights flashing disorientatingly in front of my eyes.

"I think she's a bit stunned" said Klaus, sitting on the edge of the bath. I noted a rust coloured stain marring the white porcelain and tentatively dabbed the back of my head. It felt damp. I checked my fingers. They were red. I was bleeding.

The two vampires were looking at me, more specifically they were looking at my bloodstained digits. I quickly brought my hands up, making the sign of the cross with my fingers and holding it out at them in an attempt to ward them back. Klaus chuckled and grabbed my wrist. He lazily brought my hand to his mouth and sucked on my pointer finger, tongue running up and down its length, removing all the blood. He released it from his mouth and moved on to the next finger. I stared at him, transfixed.

"Klaus," said Elijah sharply "Why don't you go and fetch a glass of water and some aspirin for Elena?"

"I think she's fine Elijah. You don't need anything do you love?"

"You're making her uncomfortable. Get out," he snapped. Sulkily, Klaus left the room. Elijah went to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me forward so he could check my injury. He looked me over, nodded to himself and bit down on his wrist. I gasped softly. He drew blood, and then offered his wrist to me. I shook my head and looked away. He pressed it against my lips insistently.

"You're injured Elena. This will heal you" he told me "Now stop being stubborn and drink." Reluctantly, I wrapped my mouth around the bite and let the warm blood trickle down my throat. I felt a slight tingle of discomfort on the back of my skull, but i was distracted by the warmth that was spreading across my body. Elijah let out a quiet moan as i drank.

"Okay...okay sweetheart, that's enough" he said, removing his wrist from my grasp. He smiled and stroked my hair. I looked up at him, eyes wide and confused, blood around my mouth. He wiped it away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Time to sleep Elena" his pupils contracted. I felt a wave of lethargy wash over me. I slumped, my eyes slipping closed.

* * *

I was drifting somewhere between awake and asleep. I was dimly aware of voices nearby, the words floating over to me but they meant nothing to me.

"How dare you order me away from her? She is MY doppelganger brother, don't you forget that!"

"I haven't forgotten Klaus, however since you are trying to recapture what we had with Tatia until the sacrifice, it is important that she is comfortable with the both of us. Compulsion only ensures her obedience, not her affections which i assume you want?"

"Of course I don't. Affection is a weakness"

"Don't deny it Klaus. You want her. You want what you didn't get from Katherine, that's why you're so focused on this ridiculous obsession of yours"

"Is it so wrong of me to want this?" there was a soft sigh.

"No...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But Klaus, I am only trying to help you, I swear. I know what I'm doing, let me help. I would never let you down little brother"

"I know. I'm sorry too"

My senses had gradually begun to return to me. I opened my eyes, looking around blearily. I could make out the shape of two figures sitting nearby, talking. My eyes began to focus on them. I groaned softly. The voices fell silent. I sat up, rubbing my head. It ached slightly but other than that I felt good. Which i shouldn't. Because I'd cracked my skull open. Huh.

"How do you feel?" asked Klaus softly, appearing at my side. I looked around and realised I was in my room.

"I...erm...fine. My head...?"

"All healed" Said Elijah, appearing on my other side. "I told you my blood would help, didn't I?" I nodded slightly, unwilling to admit anything as disgusting as blood could be helpful for me. Especially as I wasn't sure if Elijah would feed it to me again.

"Am I okay to get up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Like I said, you're all healed"

"good" I got up and went over to the wardrobe, rifling through until I found some outdoor clothes. I turned to the two men expectantly. They both cocked their head to the side, eyebrow raised, smirking. I scowled.

"You want me to get changed in front of you don't you?"

"We wouldn't be adverse to it"

"Well forget it" I took my clothes into the bathroom and got changed in there. Then i left, and headed out towards the garden. Elijah followed me.

"May I join you?" he asked. I nodded. He was okay, as far as psychotic vampires went, so I wasn't adverse to his company. He walked with me out into the garden. It was late afternoon; the sky was rosy pink, and the air was thick, heavy and warm. The soft noise of crickets and lazy bird song filled the air. It felt relaxed and reminded me of my long summer vacations spent at the lake house. I looked around the garden. The lawn was neatly clipped and boarded with perfectly tended flowers.

"Who does the gardens?"

"Not me or Klaus. We have someone who comes to take care of it and who tidies the house"

"Do they do the groceries too?"

"Yes" he chuckled "could you see me at a grocery store?" I laughed at the thought.

"No, not really" I agreed. He smiled.

"While I appreciate the beauty in objects, I am not an avid collector like my brother. The garden, the house, they are all parts of his collection. He insists on surrounding himself with beauty" I nodded, walking beside him along the flower border. I then remembered something I'd wanted to ask him. I hesitated before speaking.

"Who's Tatia?" i asked, my voice wavering slightly. Elijah stiffened and looked at me.

"How do you know that name?"

"I overheard you talking earlier" i said, apologetically. He sighed softly.

"She was a girl"

"I guessed. Was she Klaus'... girlfriend?" i guessed.

"In a manner of speaking" he said stiffly.

"What was she to you?"

"I loved her. With all my heart"

"What happened to her?"

"She died. She was killed... not by me or Klaus but by someone who sought to end the strife between us. They used her blood to put a spell on Klaus" I looked up at him, my interest peaked.

"A spell?"

"Yes. Done by an exceptionally powerful witch" I stopped. Elijah stopped too, turning to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Witches exist too?"

"Yes. They are malignant and numerous unfortunately"

"Wow"

"Why is that so shocking? You accepted the existence of vampires without any questions"

"Yes, because I saw you guys feeding..." my voice trembled as i remembered that fateful night "What else is there? Werewolves? Ghosts? Zombies?" He laughed.

"Werewolves yes. Though they are quite rare. Zombies, i'm not sure on and as for ghosts... I've never seen one" his eyes twinkled with humour.

"Wow" I said, stunned. I shook myself, wanting to take this opportunity to get as much information from him as I could. "So what kind of spell was it?"

"It was a spell to contain Klaus' true self?"

"What? His arrogant asshole side? Because if so, you should get your money back" He laughed.

"No, not exactly. You see, when I was young my family lived near a settlement of werewolves. It was revealed that my mother had been unfaithful with one of them. This meant that when he became a vampire, he was a hybrid. So the witch bound him to contain that side of him"

"Wow..."

"You say that a lot" he chuckled "I guess it's a lot to take in. Could you handle more?"

"I... I think so?"

"To break the spell, he requires a sacrifice of a vampire, a werewolf and...you" I gasped and took a step back "He's not going to kill you Elena, i promise you that. He will ensure you return to life when the ritual is complete. Please don't panic about it"

"How can i not? You just told me he was going to sacrifice me! How am i supposed to not panic?!"

"Because, as i told you, he doesn't want you to die"

"And how is he going to keep me alive?"

"He'll...turn you. He wants to keep you here, with him."

"Why?" i whispered.

"You remind him of her" he said softly. I felt the sensation of eyes on the back of my neck. I turned in the direction and saw Klaus standing at a window, watching us with unreadable eyes.

"Elijah... thank you for telling me this. I... i have to go... somewhere" He nodded, his expression one of understanding. I headed inside slowly, not really sure of what I was going to do, just following a vague idea.

I went to the room which I calculated was where Klaus had been watching me from and knocked softly. The door swung open. I stepped inside. Klaus was sitting, focused intently on his paper, pencil in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sketching"

"You sketch?"

"Yes. Most of the paintings in the house I painted"

"Oh" I would never have thought a man like him was capable of creating such beauty. I sat down next to him tentatively.

"Can I see?"

"Not yet. It's not finished" He closed the sketchpad, and turned to me "So what can i do for you Elena?" It struck me then that I really had no idea why i was in his room.

"Umm... I'm not sure" he chuckled and smirked.

"You came just for the pleasure of my company?"

"Maybe" i said softly. His smile became sincere at that comment.

"Well, in that case Elena," he smiled "May i have the honour of drawing you?"

"You... want to draw me?" i said, taken aback. He nodded. "Okay then. How do you want me?"

"In my bed, naked" he said with a smirk. I scowled and made for the door. He gripped my wrist "Joking. I'm sorry. Please, sit down" he pointed at the chair. I sat down again.

"Do i need a particular expression?"

"No, just relax" he smiled.

* * *

The next hour passed by quickly. Klaus and I talked, and i became incredibly comfortable in his presence. He made me laugh quite a few times. Eventually he announced that he was finished. I stood up and came over to see. It was an incredibly good sketch.

"Wow... it's beautiful" He smiled.

"It's you" There was something in his expression that reminded me of my conversation with Elijah earlier.

"Klaus... Elijah and me were talking earlier... about... Tatia?" He looked up sharply.

"You want to know about her?" I nodded. He sighed and put away his sketching things "Se was beautiful. And sweet. And caring and selfless" He came over to me. I rose from my seat unbidden. He placed a hand on my cheek "She was a lot like you" I felt a wave of strange emotion. It seemed to take control of me. I leant forward slowly and planted my lips on his. The kiss was soft, almost experimental. He seemed startled which almost made me laugh. The unshakeable Klaus startled by me. Gradually he responded to the kiss, our lips soft and yielding against each other, neither seeking dominance. It was a partnership. Each brush of our skin sent sparks through me that made me gasp softly. After a few moments, we both parted simultaneously, our eyes meeting each other. My cheeks were flushed with heat. I inhaled, tears filling my eyes though I didn't know why. I took a stumbling step backwards, my hand grasping for the handle. I tore the door open and fled down the hallway. I didn't stop until I reached the safety of my room. I locked the door and barricaded it as best I could and then throw myself into the bed, hiding under the covers. My body was trembling furiously and my breath came in racking gasps that shook my slender frame to the core. I had no idea what was happening to me, things were swirling out of control and, god, I was so scared.


	6. Chapter 6

The scent of coffee and bacon drew me from my sanctuary. I throw on a robe over my dishevelled clothes and headed down to the kitchen. Elijah was leaning against the counter, sipping from a mug.

"Good Morning Elena" he greeted, nodding in the direction of a second mug on the side. I smiled gratefully and picked it up.

"Morning. Where's Klaus?" I didn't ask because I wanted to see him. I asked because I wanted to put myself as far away from him as I could.

"He's out. He left early this morning to run some errands"

"Errands?" i laughed "Like groceries?" I asked teasingly. Elijah didn't smile, his expression remained deadly serious.

"Nothing so mundane. His errands are of great importance"

"Right..." I didn't want to think about the possibility that his 'errands' involved something to do with the upcoming sacrifice.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast in the garden?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good" He smiled and linked his arm with mine, leading me outside. I followed him out to a small terrace area that I hadn't seen the day before in my exploration of the garden. There was a table set up, covered in a white linen cloth with an array of food. He pulled my seat out for me and I sat down. He sat down opposite and rested his chin on his clasped hands.

"How are you this morning Elena?"

"Umm...Fine?"

"Really? Klaus said you departed from him most abruptly last night?"

"Ahh... yes... that"

"Would you like to talk about it?" I shrugged and picked up a piece of fruit, determined to find something to occupy myself with so i wouldn't have to talk to him. "Elena, I know you are not here of your own free will but please, allow me to make the best of this situation for you"

"Why? I'm nothing. I'm just a prisoner. A sacrificial lamb"

"You are much more than that and you know it" he said sharply, causing me to look up at him. His eyes were dark and conflicted. I felt a frown tug at my lips.

"Then what am I?" i asked softly. When he didn't respond, I found myself reaching across the table to lightly graze my fingertips across his hand. "What am I Elijah?"

"You are Elena. Our Elena. You are a very special young woman who me and my brother are coming to care greatly for" he told me, his eyes locking with mine and his hand taking hold of mine. I felt one of those irrepressible surges of foreign emotion rising up inside me and I forced myself to look away before i did something I knew I'd regret. He sighed softly and released my hand. "But you're not ready to hear this yet, even though you asked the question"

"I'm just... I'm so confused Elijah" I said, standing and starting to pace around the terrace like a caged lion. "I should hate you, both of you, for what you did to me and my friends. You tore my world apart and took me from everyone and everything I hold dear to me. And yet... every time I try... I can't. I just can't! And i don't know why. I keep feeling these... things. For you. For Klaus. And i hate it. At first I thought it was just what you'd done to me... but... it isn't is it?" my voice grew quieter and my movements stilled as Elijah watched me with grave eyes "It's just me, isn't it?" Almost imperceptibly, he nodded. "I don't know what to do. I fight it because I can't let this happen, I can't betray myself and my friends this way. But... it's tearing me apart and I can't hold on to the shreds much longer" i whispered. He stood and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I buried my face in the soft fabric of his shirt, feeling the first sting of the tears I'd been fighting down for days. He rocked me gently, holding me against him. I felt... safe. It was wrong, I knew that. But I couldn't help it. I whimpered softly.

"What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that. I know what I want. I know what Klaus wants. I know that part of you probably wants to run away and never look back Elena. You have a choice though. When the sacrifice begins, I will feed you my blood so that after your death you will return as a vampire. When you are one, you can stay with us or you can leave. I will make sure that if that is what you want, you can leave" I looked up at him.

"Why? I thought you and Klaus..."

"We have our disagreements. I do not feel right taking your life and neither does he. However he is young and can act rashly at times. I would not condemn you to a life at our sides if the thought was unpleasant to you" I pulled back.

"How is it supposed to be pleasant to me? You two are monsters!" his eyes were cold as he replied.

"Monsters? Yes, we are. But Elena, we are still men. We still feel. And if you recall, you kissed Klaus. Not him. You" I shook my head vehemently and left the terrace, leaving Elijah there alone. My head was swirling with thoughts and feelings, an incoherent mess that was both draining and confusing at the same time. I let out a groan and sank to the floor of the corridor, resting my head on the wall. I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew Elijah was trying to be kind by offering me an exit but it just made this harder. I should be leaping at the chance but parts of me were reluctant. I didn't want to be a vampire. A monster like them. But that wasn't the only reason. Part of me didn't want to leave them.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, that just felt like a good place to end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lemons in this one. Hehe.**

The door of my bedroom opened. I looked up from my book with disinterest expecting Elijah. Instead Klaus was there, holding an expensive looking shopping bag. He tossed it to me feet.

"Get dressed gorgeous"

"I am dressed"

"Not for where we're going" I frowned, closed my book and got up.

"And where would that be?" He smirked.

"You'll see" He left the room. Curious, I opened the bag he'd left. Inside was a black dress. I held it up and examined it. It was undeniably expensive; I could tell that by the work that had clearly gone into it. It was made of soft black fabric with a cover of lace. I undressed hesitantly and slipped it on, heading into the bathroom to look at myself in the full body mirror. It was tight against my skin, moulding to my curves to give me the perfect flowing hourglass figure. The top of the dress was cut low and there was a triangle cut out of the back, the point of which ended just before the top of my butt. A lace panel filled the gap and flowed up to my shoulders and over, making it less revealing that it otherwise might have been. It was beautiful, a combination of modern and vintage. I wondered why Klaus had bought it for me and where we might be going. I could imagine the pair of them attending balls or fancy dinners but this dress didn't look like the ones I'd worn for the founders events back home. I went back out to my room and picked up the bag to see if that gave me any hints. It didn't, but I found that there was more in it then I'd thought. There was also a pair of black lacy tights with a pattern of trailing vines and some black heels along with a smaller bag that contained an array of makeup as well as some jewellery and hair pieces. I slipped on the tights and shoes, then did my makeup and hair in a style that enhanced my beauty in a natural manner. I had no idea where we were going so I left my hair loose, but pushed back from my face with a black Alice band. Checking myself over in the mirror, i decided I looked respectable and headed out. I figured Klaus would be in the living room so that was where i went. All the lights were off and the only illumination was soft candlelight.

"Klaus?" i asked, quietly. A door opened and the two men came in, hiding something between them. "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday Elena" they said simultaneously, stepping apart to reveal a birthday cake. My eyes widened in shock. They came over and held out the cake to me.

"I believe you're supposed blow the candles out and make a wish?" said Klaus.

"Ho... how did you know it was my b...birthday?" I stammered. They shrugged sheepishly.

"It was on your phone's calendar" said Klaus quietly. I stared at them both, unsure of what to feel. It just felt so ridiculous. I took a deep breath, forced a cheery smile onto my face and blew out the candles.

"Thank you both" i said, smiling. Klaus grinned.

"We're just starting. Grab your coat twinkle toes, we're going dancing" I laughed at the ridiculous nicknames.

"Dancing? Where?"

"At a club" he said, grabbing his leather jacket from the chair "Come on love"

"Isn't Elijah coming?" I asked.

"Oh no, he doesn't dance. Well, not anything from this era anyway" He laughed and wrapped an arm around me, escorting me out of the room. We went through the front door to where a shiny black car was parked. I had no interest in cars so I didn't recognize the make but it looked expensive. Naturally. Klaus never took the cheap option.

He opened the door for me and I slid into the soft leather seat. The windows were tinted making the interior seem intimate and secluded. Klaus got into the driver's seat and started the car. I peered out, looking for Elijah. He was stood at the front door, watching us. Klaus drove off. I watched as Elijah got smaller and smaller, then disappeared from my sight altogether.

The car droned like a bee as we drove down the road. Klaus barely glanced at the street signs, seeming to know exactly where we were going. He chatted to me absently and I did my best to respond naturally. Inside, I was in turmoil. This whole situation was just too surreal for me. I was celebrating my birthday with the two men who'd killed my friends and taken me away from my family. I should be at home eating cake from the grocery store that had cheap, too sweet icing on it, laughing with Jeremy and waiting for my friends to arrive. Not this!

"You look beautiful" said Klaus "The dress suits you"

"Thanks. Did you pick it?" He nodded.

"I had a feeling it would suit you" he said with one of his small smiles that made me wonder just what he was thinking about. I looked out of the window, watching the outline of the trees flash by. I felt Klaus' gaze on me and I turned back to look at him. I found myself intimidated by the raw passion and power in his eyes but unable to look away.

"Elena" he said softly.

"Klaus..." out of the corner of my eye i was aware of two beams of bright light approaching. Headlights "Watch out!" He looked up, saw the approaching vehicle and swerved just in time. I didn't even have time to scream, my tongue glued itself to the roof of my mouth and my throat closed up out of fear. Klaus laughed.

"Whoo! What a rush!" he looked over at me "Relax Elena. I wouldn't let you get hurt"

"Keep your eyes on the road" I told him. He chuckled but did as I said; only occasionally letting his eyes stray over to me.

We eventually pulled to a stop. I opened the door and looked around. We were in a secluded spot; the only building was a large derelict warehouse. I frowned and got out. There were a few cars scattered around but no people. It was silent as a grave.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere special" he took my hand. For once I didn't pull away, scared by this eerie clearing. He led me over to the building and round to a side door. He opened it, the rusty hinges letting out a screech of protest as he did. The moonlight illuminated a set of steps, which descended into the darkened depths below.

"In you go" he said. I gulped, scared. He took one of my hands and placed it on the wall, holding the other tightly. "I won't let you fall" he promised me. I took a cautious step down, feeling my way. I was glad for Klaus' hand around mine as slowly the light from the doorway faded to nothing and I was in complete darkness. I was convinced that i was going to fall to my death or that a monster would rise up from the darkness and eat me. But all was silent. At one point I misjudged the step and lunged forward. Klaus grabbed me, pulling me back and holding me until I was steady.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Even though he spoke softly, his voice seemed abnormally loud in the quiet, confined space.

"Yes" i said, surprised by the lack of fear in my voice. "Thank you"

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall, didn't I?" his tone was light and filled with humour. I clung to him as i descended the final few steps. When i searched for the next step and found none I felt relief wash over me. Klaus came to stand beside me and he guided me down a darkened corridor. I became aware of a noise, a regular beating rhythm as if the house was alive. Klaus banged on something metal making me jump. There was a scrapping noise and a door opened. Pulsating lights drifted from the room along with the sound of loud music. It was so bright and loud after the silence and darkness of the hall that I was momentarily struck dump. Klaus chuckled and led me inside. I looked around. The room was packed with people. Some were sitting in comfy chairs cluttered around the edges of the room, some stood at a makeshift bar that was lit up with fluorescent lights, but most were in the centre of the room. It was one giant living organism made up of writhing, grinding bodies. Klaus led me over to a seat and sat me down.

"I'll go get us a drink" he had to shout over the music and even then it was faint. I nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. I looked around. I'd been to clubs before but never like this. The smells, the sounds, it was so overwhelming. I decided to throw myself in, heading onto the dance floor. I moved as part of the group until I was hot and sweaty. I searched and saw Klaus was sitting down. I went over to him and he handed me my drink. I sniffed it once, smelled the alcohol, decided I needed the courage and then downed it in one. He looked amused and handed me his. I drank that down too, coughing as the acrid liquid burned my throat. I stood up, put the two glasses down on a nearby table firmly and took his hand.

"Let's dance" I shouted, dragging him out onto the floor (not that he put up much resistance). I started dancing but found I couldn't really relax and enjoy it like I normally would.

"I need more booze!" I shouted to Klaus. He laughed and nodded, disappearing into the crowd. I shrugged and continued dancing in the packed space, colliding with other people several times.

"Here love, drink this" said a voice in my ear. A glass was placed in my hand. I didn't care who gave it to me and just tossed it back. I looked round and saw a dark haired man with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Thanks!" I said. Klaus came back as the song came to an end and a new one started. Adam Lambert's 'For your Entertainment'. I laughed and took the glasses away from him, draining them as the first beats from the song filled the space. I put them down and sauntered towards him, hips swaying with the beat. I reached him just as the lyrics began. I hooked an arm around his neck, pressing my body against him, hands exploring his chest. I slide down to the floor and back up again, never losing contact between us.

'_Baby don't be afraid__  
__Imma hurt you real good baby'_

I pushed him away a few steps and swayed sexily in front of him, beckoning him with my eyes, running my fingers through my hair.

'_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed__  
__Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name__'_

I turned away and he grabbed my wrist, spinning me and pulling me back against him. My back was pressed against his chest and he tightly wrapped his arm around my waist, moving us together.

'_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart'_

He turned me around to face him, running his fingers over my bare skin.

'_There's no way to ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over'_

I pushed him off again and retreated into the men around me, dancing with them. Arms were everywhere, wrapping around me, touching flesh. Bodies grinding against me. I tossed my hair joyously, enjoying the freedom. I spotted Klaus nearby, also moving, surrounded by girls. I smirked as he held out a hand to me.

_'Sall right__  
__You'll be fine__  
__Baby I'm in control'_

I reached out and took his hand. He pulled me against him, hand almost painful on my waist. His mouth was at my ear, singing huskily along to the words.

'_Take the pain__  
__Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both'_

On the word pleasure, he ground himself against me. I could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. Our bodies moved together in an animalistic manner, fingers splayed on soft flesh. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I sought out his lips and kissed him hard. He kissed me back hungrily, tightening his grip.

'_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainment!'_

I pulled away for air, my throat parched from the heat in the room. His eyes were black and hungry. The song came to an end and we stood there, panting during the brief interval between songs. Then we kissed again, lips colliding in an angry assault of pure passion. Klaus seemed to decide something. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. We stumbled out of the club, neither wanting to lose contact with the other. He scooped me into his arms and the air blurred around me as he sped us up the stairs to the car. He threw me down onto the back seat and was on top of me in seconds. His lips were against mine as we clawed at each other, desperately searching for some relief. He flipped me onto my stomach and unzipped the back of my dress, pushing it off my shoulders. He kissed my neck and down my shoulder blades, then rolled me onto my back again. He pulled down the front of my dress, biting my throat softly. I moaned quietly. He reached around and unclipped my bra, pulling it off. His mouth captured the sensitive flesh of my breasts, sucking at my nipple. I moaned, arching my back and gripping his hair in an attempt to prolong the contact between us. He pulled away, leaving my nipple hard as a bullet after his attentions and switched to the other, running his tongue over it, before wrapping his lips around it. I moaned, squirming. He grazed my flesh with his teeth as he released me. My cheeks were flushed from a combination of arousal and the cold air that was swirling in through the open door.

"Klaus" I whimpered, my hands fisting in his shirt and tugging until the fabric tore and the buttons spilled off. I ran my hands over his chest, exploring the hard taut muscles under his velvet soft skin. He shimmied off the rest of my dress and tossed it out of the way. His hands rested on my hips, thumbs toying with the edge of black lace underwear. I pressed myself against him, hands finding his belt. I undid it, struggling a little when it snagged, eventually pulling it free. He helped me, kicking off his jeans. His hand rested on my cheek, pulling my lips to his again. We kissed passionately as he tore my underwear into two halves, and slipped a finger into my aching core. I moaned, thrusting myself against his hand, trying to take him deeper. Our kiss grew deeper and hungrier as he removed the digit and pulled my hand over to his cotton covered arousal. I rubbed him through his boxers, and then pushed them off, unable to restrain myself any longer. He pushed me back down and spread my legs wide, one resting on the top of the car seats. He ground against me. I moaned, bucking my hips in an attempt to make him enter me.

"please Klaus..." I groaned. He smirked and slid his tip inside my wet sex, before withdrawing, teasing me. I squirmed, tortured by his unforgiving touches. He chuckled, then thrust himself deep into me. I screamed in pleasure as he filled me like I'd never been filled before. He started a slow hard pace, hands gripping and caressing my flesh, leaving marks as proof of our joining. His mouth sucked at my throat, worrying the skin with his teeth and eliciting delicious mewls of pleasure from me. I pressed my hands against his chest. He yielding, pulling me on top of him. I dug my nails into his skin, using it for balance. I began to move slowly on him, grinding down, taking him deep inside me. He rocked his hips upwards, thrusting himself further inside me. I moaned, body contorting in ecstasy. He thrust himself hard, finding my G-spot, simultaneously biting down on my shoulder. I cried out, my body tightening around him.

"Kl...Klaus! p...Please!" He switched our positions again, pressing me against the leather seats. He hooked my legs tight around his waist and drove himself into my fast and hard. I cried out, reaching my peak. I climaxed around him, almost seeing stars due to the pure bliss that washed over me. He thrust hard into me a few more times before groaning out my name and spilling his seed inside me. I slumped against him, exhausted. My legs felt like jelly and my head was foggy, as if it was full of cotton wool. He held me against him, our bodies' slick with sweat and the remnants of our passion. I felt my eyelids slide shut. Klaus laid me down on the back seats and closed the car door. My eyes closed and I lay quietly as the car thrummed around me. He switched on the radio, filling the car with quiet music, and then drove us back to the house. When the car pulled to a halt, he came round and lifted me out of the car, cradling me close. It took me a few minutes to realise we were both still naked, our clothes strewn across the car floor, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He carried me inside. I opened my eyes slightly, too tired to open them any more than that.

"How was it?" said Elijah's voice.

"Oh brother. We should have taken her dancing a long time ago" chuckled Klaus, pausing in his stride to speak, and then continuing down the corridor. I felt my eyes closing once again. I fought it. I didn't want to sleep because I knew that when I woke again I'd have lost this sensation. The feeling of being complete, content and happy. I'd go back to trying to hate him and hating myself for not managing. I didn't want that. I wanted to stay like this.

'_Why can't you?_' whispered my mind '_just stop fighting them. Enjoy what you have for now. You can't leave anyway, so why not? Might as well make the best of a bad situation. It doesn't mean anything'_

_**I can't...**_

_Why?_

_**I can't...**_

You can...

Can I?

Yes...

Yes. Yes i could. I smiled at that knowledge, eyes closing fully. I felt myself being placed in the soft bed and a warm body curling around me. I snuggled close, enjoying the heat radiating through me. I breathed in Klaus' musky scent, now mingled with mine.

This was good. I would enjoy this for now. Just now. It didn't mean anything. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I sat up, groaning softly and rubbing my temples. My movement prompted a disgruntled grunt from beside me. I looked over and saw Klaus. He was sprawled under the covers, limbs sticking out akimbo, fast asleep. There was a peculiar innocence on his peaceful face that struck me. I felt a small smile twitch at my lips. I shook my head, then regretted it as another wave of pain struck me. I struggled for a moment to remember what had happened last night, then it all came flooding back. Klaus. The club. The dancing. Klaus. The car. The sex. I clamped a hand over my mouth to hold in my squeak at what had happened. I couldn't believe that I'd done those things. I rested my head in my hands. My thoughts from the evening before drifted through my mind. What was so bad about what I'd done? I was single. I wasn't hurting anyone. I was trapped here and I wasn't getting out until they wanted me to. So why didn't I just enjoy it? Just let it happen, let myself enjoy the company (and other things) that the two men had to offer me.  
I nodded, resolved. With this in mind, I got out of bed and headed out of the room towards the kitchen in search of coffee. I walked in a daze, unaware of anything, too wrapped up in my own head.  
I reached the kitchen and started searching for the materials to make coffee. Elijah wasn't around but there were signs of his presence in the form of a glass of water, a hot kettle and two aspirin. I smiled and took the aspirin, grateful for the quick relief they bought. I picked up the coffee pot and began spooning the mix into a mug that had been left out for me.

"Good morning Elena" said Elijah's voice, making me jump. I gripped the side board trying to relax my frantic heartbeat.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" He chuckled.

"It appears you were more distracted then I thought. I'm sorry about that"

"What do you mean?" He glanced meaningfully at my body. I looked down, my eyes widened as I took in bare skin. Shit. I was naked. In a kitchen. With Elijah.

"Oh my god!" I felt myself blushing and the red colour didn't just infect my traitorous cheeks. Elijah laughed and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to me. I covered myself with it hurriedly and buttoned it, fingers fumbling in my haste. I bit my lip and looked at him. His eyes were alight with humour and he seemed more relaxed then I'd ever seen him before.

"So sorry about that" I apologised.

"Oh don't apologise Elena. I'm not averse to your new mode of attire" he smirked. I felt my recently extinguished blush start to return. Thankfully Elijah turned away to finish my coffee which I'd abandoned due to his distracting presence. This gave me a chance to regain my composure. "So, did you have a good night with Klaus?" I wondered if there was a double meaning in his words or if I was just being paranoid.

"Umm... it was... satisfactory?" He turned, eyebrow raised. I realised that I'd picked the worst possible word to describe the evening, especially if Elijah knew about my... exploits.

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed that you could only describe it as..." he smirked, lip curling "satisfactory. Perhaps if he'd allowed me to accompany you instead you would have been far more enthusiastic about it." Okay, we were definitely talking about sex.

"Oh, I was very enthusiastic. I'm very glad that I got to go out last night. It certainly gave me a lot to think about" Let him make of that what he would. He was watching me with curious eyes as I took my coffee mug from him. "I hope our late return didn't disturb you?"

"No. I was reading"

"Oh. Such an exciting life you lead"

"Well, Klaus forbade me from joining you. I must admit I did feel slightly jealous."

"Why were you jealous? Is a crowded room full of hormonal, horny humans really that appealing to you?" He laughed.

"No. But I am jealous that Klaus got to bring you to the peaks of pleasure... got to feel your warm body around him and see you convulse as he ravaged you... and I didn't" He had taken steps forward as he spoke until he was standing in front of me, barely a centimetre between us. I was hyper aware of his body and my naked one. I tried to focus on keeping my breathing steady as I looked up into his dark, lustful eyes.

"Well... maybe you should take the next opportunity that comes along?" I said, leaning forward so my chest brushed against his. His eyes seemed to get impossibly darker. He bent down and kissed me. I expected it to be hard and demanding, an expression of his pent up passion coming out in one furious raging torrent, but it wasn't. The passion was there but it was soft, hungry at the same time as being caring. I responded instantly, wrapping an arm around his neck to tangle in his thick brown hair. He took the coffee mug from me before I could spill it and placed it out of reach on the counter, before propping me up on the edge. He pushed my legs apart and stood between them, his hands starting to unbutton the borrowed jacket. I reached down and started to tug at his belt, wanting to free his bulging need. He captured my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. I let out a muffled whine of discontent. He chuckled.

"Patience love. You will get what you want just be patient" he scolded me. I pouted and rubbed my foot lightly against his crotch. He groaned and batted my foot away. I giggled, smirking. He kneeled before me, spreading my legs wide and skimming his tongue along the inside of my thigh. I gasped, squirming in a desperate attempt to get him to where i wanted him most. He neared my damp, aching sex, then moved to the other thigh and repeated the process. I whimpered, closing my eyes. He continued his torturous assault, licking a path along my thigh, each time getting closer to my need before switching to the other leg. I whined and bucked my hips, desperate for him. When he eventually ran his tongue over my core I let out a small scream of satisfaction. I'd only had one other boyfriend before and he'd never done this to me. He began licking long strokes, alternating regularly between them with short rough strokes over my clit. When he did this, my laboured groans switched to short, pleasured screams that ended in a gasp. His teeth grazed across my most sensitive spot and I felt my insides convulse, tightening in pleasure as i climaxed. I moaned loudly.

"Elijah!" i screamed as warm liquid dripped down my thighs. He licked me clean, removing all remnants of my orgasm and returning me to a state of arousal. He stood up, hair mussed, eyes sparkling and a cocky smirk firmly in place on his face. He kissed me softly, hands resting on my thighs, fingers splayed.

"I told you it would be worth the wait" he murmured against my lips. I bit his lip and tugged at it playfully.

"Want. You. In. Me. Now." I told him, grinding my hips against his as best i could to illustrate my point. He gave me a teasing salute.

"Yes ma'am" He quickly rid himself of his trousers and boxers. I bit my lip. He was certainly well endowed. As well as being ridiculously handsome and probably very skilled in the sex department (i mean, however many hundreds of years of experience?) He didn't tease me as Klaus did, clearly sensing the hunger that was flowing through my entire body. He entered me in a slow deep stroke that stretched my walls and filled me up to his hilt.

"Ooooh!" I groaned, closing my eyes and gripping his shoulders as he began slow regular thrusts. My nails dug into his skin, harder as his thrusts grew more intense until small rivulets of blood began to stain his flesh. He moaned loudly, one arm snaking around me to grip the kitchen counter in a terrifying grasp. I heard a creak as it started to break from the brute strength. My body trembled under the raw power that flowed through every touch he gave me, even the mere brush of his fingertips sent shivers down my spine.

I felt my body once again climbing to the magnificent peak of orgasm and Elijah sensed it too, his movements picking up speed. Each thrust pressed me hard against the counter which gave a creak in protest each time. I let out a pleasured wail, body clenching around him, milking his cool seed which he spilled deep inside me.

I slumped against him, exhausted. He stroked my back, holding me against him. I rested my head on his chest, panting.

"That was..." I murmured.

"Satisfactory?" he teased. I giggled.

"Well, that was a very entertaining performance" said Klaus' lazy drawl from the doorway. I jumped and peeked around Elijah while simultaneously trying to hide myself behind him. He chuckled and came over. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else, his arousal clear under the thin fabric making me wonder just how long he'd been watching "Don't be shy love, I enjoyed watching" He kissed me briefly then picked up my still full coffee mug from the side and sipped. "Although I do wish you hadn't damaged the counter quite so thoroughly" I glanced at the impact site. There was a prominent hand shaped dent as well as a considerably larger round dent where my body had repeatedly struck the furniture. I realised I should be in a considerably amount of pain. I frowned and concentrated. Ahhh... yeah, there it was. Hot pain spreading over my back. I winced.

"Sore?" asked Elijah.

"Yes. The counter is not made for that kind of..." I flushed "activity." The two brothers chuckled. Klaus turned me slightly to check my back. His finger lightly traced what i assumed were the markings left from the counter.

"I think a hot bath is in order here" he mused aloud "Do you agree Elijah?"

"Yes, that does sound like a very good idea" Klaus picked me up bridal style, eliciting a squeak of shock from me. We went down the hall to a bedroom I didn't recognize. I didn't get a chance to closely examine the room as we walked through to a large bathroom with a huge bathtub that took up most of the space. It was sunk into the floor, big enough for at least four people with space to spare. The walls were covered with white tiles and everything was made of beautiful marble, all edged in gold. Elijah filled the tub with steaming water and pressed a button which made it bubble as hidden jets stirred the water. Klaus lowered me in and I let out contented sigh as the water washed over my aching back. Elijah climbed in next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Klaus undressed his little clothing and climbed in on my other side. I wasn't sure why but it felt right. Natural, like this was where I belonged. I decided against dwelling on it and settled happily between them. Klaus traced swirling looping patterns on my shoulder. I sighed happily and rested my head on the side of the tub, closing my eyes. The water was soothing and the hot jets worked hard to relieve the tension in my body. As time passed, I sank deeper into the water, relaxing completely. Klaus idly twirled a ribbon of my long brown hair around his finger.

"She is so beautiful" Elijah murmured, clearly mistaking my relaxed posture and closed eyes for a light slumber.

"Like Tatia?" asked Klaus quietly.

"No. Not like Tatia. Though they look the same, she is beautiful in her own way. It shines out of her, a purity at her very heart, bright and bold as a beacon. I'm sure a collector of art such as you can see that?"

"I can..." he said, but there was a touch of uncertainty to his tone "I see it. Of course I do" I felt a frown tug my features as I wondered exactly who he was trying to convince, Elijah or himself. I felt the water stir as someone moved, rising out of the tub. I peeked out from under my eyelashes and saw Klaus' back as he got out. As he started to turn back round, i quickly closed my eyes again.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"No, i'll stay here with Elena for a bit longer. Make sure she's ache free"

"Vampire blood would solve it a lot quicker"

"Yes but I'm unwilling to give her any. You know how some humans get when they get too much in their systems. I think it's best to use non-supernatural methods, especially considering she's the doppelganger. We have no idea how her body will react to it"

"Hmm I suppose you're right. Send her into my room when she's awake and I'll give her a backrub" Elijah chuckled.

"A backrub? Niklaus, you soft hearted fool"

"No Elijah. Not soft hearted. Just taking the opportunity to get my hands all over that delicious body of hers" I heard the door close softly. There was a moment of silence, just the sound of the bubbling water. Then Elijah spoke.

"You are a terrible actress Elena" he chuckled. I opened my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that..." some things I'd heard were tugging at the corners of my mind "What's a doppelganger?"

"Two points for the eavesdropper. A doppelganger is a supernatural creature, a double of another living person. Normally they're completely opposite personality wise"

"So... I'm Tatia's doppelganger?" I guessed.

"Yes. You're the second doppelganger" I sat up straight.

"Who was the first?"

"Her name was Katerina. We met her in England. We planned to sacrifice her, she overheard, ran away and a series of circumstances led to her transformation into a vampire."

"Oh"

"You won't attempt anything as foolish as that will you?" he asked. I shook my head. I meant it. I was resigned to my fate by this point. At least, for the moment anyway.

"Good. Now, if you're done in here, I believe Klaus wants to make sure you are completely comfortable" I laughed, nodded and got out of the bath tub. Elijah watched me. I wrapped a towel around my body.

"Which way is it to Klaus' room?" i asked.

"It's next door to his study, where he was sketching the other night" he told me. I nodded.

"Thank you" I left the room, heading down the corridor to Klaus' bedroom. I knocked on the door. There was no response. I opened the door. Klaus was sitting on the floor with a picture clasped in his hand.

"Klaus?" I whispered tentatively. He looked up and for a second I saw tears glistening on his cheek. I was startled by this and it must have registered on my face because his expression instantly changed to one of rage.

"Out." He said, the picture falling from his hand as he stood.

"Klaus I..."

"Out! Get out Elena! Get out now!" he snarled, his eyes turning red and his fangs protruding. My eyes widened in fear, I let out a nervous sound, nodded hurriedly and darted out of the room. The door slammed hard behind me. I stumbled down the corridor before sinking to the floor, confused and startled by what I'd just seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus seemed to have returned to his usual self by the time I next saw him. He strode into the living room where I was sitting reading a book while Elijah played the piano, occasionally making notes on his sheet music.

"Hello brother. My sweet Elena" he nodded to both of us.

"Good evening Klaus" i acknowledged, while Elijah merely inclined his head, too focused on his music to allow a distraction.

"I've been thinking" said Klaus, leaning against the back of the sofa i was sitting on "It's been a while since we've had company over, hasn't it Elijah?"

"1987 was the last time I believe"

"Ys. Far, far too long" Klaus smiled at me "We used to have fantastic dinner parties, banquets and balls that were the envy of all" He prowled around the room, like a restless lion, pausing for a moment at the sideboard to pour himself a glass of scotch. "I think we should hold a dinner party"

"And who would we invite? You're not exactly popular Klaus" said Elijah without looking up.

"I disagree. Whenever I invite people to a dinner they always show up. Usually early. And with gifts" he smirked.

"That's because they're afraid of you"

"And quite right too. What's life without a little infamy?" he chuckled, leaning against the wall, holding his drink casually.

"Boring?" i answered. He grinned.

"It certainly is"

"Don't encourage him Elena" said Elijah quite sharply which startled me considering his normal polite, restrained tone. I looked over at him frowning. He looked back at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the piano.

"Why not brother?" laughed Klaus "When I am so... So..." he faltered.

"Drunk?" i suggested.

"I am not drunk Elena. Not yet anyway" he lifted his glass to me in a salute. I sighed, got up and took it off him. He was unprepared so I managed to take it easily and I put it down on the sideboard.

"You are drunk" I told him. "You need to go to bed"

"So you're the only one who's allowed to get drunk are you Elena?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and ignored the jibe, taking hold of his wrist in an attempt to lead him out of the room. He began to unbutton my blouse. I slapped his hands away and took a step back, putting myself clear of his searching hands. He pouted at my withdrawal.

"Aww Elena, you were much more fun last night" he commented.

"Well that was fun Elena. This is caring Elena"

"She resembles bossy Elena"

"Shut up" I took his hand again. He instantly began to try and grope me as much as possible. I looked to Elijah for assistance but he wasn't paying attention, eyes fixed resolutely on his music. "Elijah!" he looked up, saw my predicament and shook his head.

"You're on your own Elena. I have learnt to ignore my brother when he gets into a drunken state like this. I would suggest you do the same but since you already seem to have made up your mind and I know that you can be stubborn and headstrong I see no point in wasting my breath. Good luck" and with that, he returned his attention to his damn music. I sighed and considered releasing Klaus to cause mayhem somewhere else in favour of an easy life but decided not to, mainly so I could prove a point to Elijah.

I marched Klaus out of the room, keeping myself as far from him as I could while maintaining a hold on him. He put up minimal resistance and I was glad for that, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle him if he vamped out. I briefly wondered whether a vampire could get drunk off a drunk human. My mind was full of weird questions like that.  
We reached Klaus' bedroom. I hesitated before entering, remembering the reception I'd received from him earlier which still sent a shiver down my spine although I wasn't entirely sure why. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it was just a room and that Klaus was out here with me, and then opened the door. I took Klaus over to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

"Can you undress yourself?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" He leered at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and began to unbutton his shirt. He reached out for my blouse but I batted him away again.

"No fair. You get to take off mine but I can't take off yours?"

"I am not sleeping with you Klaus. Not now. So there is no reason for me to take off my clothes" He frowned as if my logic confused hi.

"Oh... then why do I need mine taken off?"

"Because you are drunk and I am putting you to bed. I thought you'd be more comfortable out of your clothes" I told him in an efficient, businesslike voice. He continued to frown but stopped trying to undress me, sitting still as I removed his shirt and placed it in his laundry hamper. Another of those random questions popped into my mind. Who did the laundry here? I couldn't imagine either of the brothers doing it. Did they just throw their clothes out once they'd worn them once? They were wealthy, they probably did.

"Okay. I'm going to take off your jeans. No funny business" I told him. He scowled like a sulky child but didn't protest my statement. I unbuckled his belt and removed it, hanging it over a chair before returning to Klaus. I started to try to shimmy down his jeans, a task that was considerably more difficult than I expected, probably because of the very unhelpful wearer of said jeans.

"Klaus lift your hips please" He did as I told him grudgingly and I managed to remove his jeans, putting them in the hamper with his shirt. I wondered whether to put him in some different clothes but decided it would just be creating more unnecessary work for myself, so I left him as he was. I told him to stay still and I quickly searched the room for any more alcohol. I found two empty decanters and realised he'd drunk more then I'd first thought. Clearly vampires had a higher tolerance for alcohol then humans since the quantity he'd drunk would have rendered most mortals paralytic.  
After ensuring the room was clean of booze, I returned to Klaus.

"Time for bed" I told him, lifting his legs onto the bed and moving his stiff, resistant body into a horizontal position. I perched on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair lightly.

"You are a very silly person" I told him "Sometimes you act like a monster and sometimes you act like a little boy. I wonder when I'll get to see the real you. If ever" I sighed softly and kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." He closed his eyes obediently. I smiled slightly and got up. He grasped my wrist, his eyes opening again.

"Please stay?" He asked. I hesitated. "Please Elena. I promise I won't do anything. Just... please stay with me?" I expected him to make an innuendo but there was a desperate, pleading quality to his voice and a bright, wide eyed innocence in his eyes that made him seem so young and helpless. It tugged at my heart, stirring motherly feelings that I didn't realise I had. I nodded and lay down beside him, still soothingly stroking his hair. He moved as close to me as he could without physically touching me and closed his eyes once more. I smiled and lay beside him, watching and stroking until his breathing evened out into a soft regular rhythm. I waited a little while longer just to be sure before I moved. I eased myself gently off the bed and tiptoed to the door. I closed it carefully behind me, then almost ruined the whole thing by nearly screaming as I ran straight into Elijah.

"H... how long have you been there?" I asked, startled.

"A little while" there was the ghost of a smile on his lips "It was a kind thing that you did for him Elena. He doesn't deserve it"

"Everyone deserves a chance to be cared for" I disagreed. He shook his head, eyes distant, lost in the past perhaps?

"Not him. He's not like other people Elena. He's too far gone for salvation" I detected a faint hint of regret in his voice and I placed a hand on his cheek.

"And what about you?"

"I believe that my sins also amount to damnation but I suffer mine everyday"

"Then you are definitely wrong. You are not damned Elijah. Yes, you're a vampire but that doesn't automatically make you evil" I ignored the part where he'd torn open my friends' necks, instead focusing on the tender Elijah that I'd seen over the past few days.

"I doubt I could win in an argument with you Elena so I won't try" he surrendered.

"That means I've won" I told him, before strolling down the corridor to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and an aspirin for Klaus. I wasn't sure it would have the same effect on him since he was a vampire but he'd be able to see the meaning and thought behind it. When I returned to his room, Elijah was still standing outside his door like a sentry, deep in thought. I slipped in and placed the glass and the tablet on Klaus' bedside table before once again entering the hall. Since Elijah was doing a good impression of a statue I decided to go to my room and have an early night but the second I set off in the direction of my bed, Elijah came to life again and started to follow me.

"Elena, in future you should distance yourself from Klaus when he is in such a state as he was tonight. He can be unpredictable at the best of times. He could hurt you"

"He wouldn't hurt me. He wasn't aggressive or violent. He was..." I struggled to come up with the right word and found only one possibility "sweet?"

"He may seem like a vulnerable little boy to you Elena but that is not the case and you must remember that or it will be your downfall. Do not let him deceive you" I had reached my bedroom door by this point, so I sighed and stopped, turning to face hi.

"He's not deceiving anyone Elijah. You're paranoid"

"He's my brother. I know him well Elena. You would do well to remember that" i rolled my eyes but decided to let him think he'd won.

"Okay, I will" I told him "Is that it?" His expression became slightly embarrassed.

"Err no, there was something else actually" He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. It was a parcel wrapped in tissue paper and tied with string "Here. I didn't get to give it to you last night because Klaus hurried you away so quickly but it's a birthday present. So... um... happy birthday. I hope you like it" I smiled, suddenly struck shy by the powerful vampire's attitude towards me, and unwrapped the present. Inside was a beautiful book with a cover decorated with a marbling effect, hand painted by the looks of it. The back cover was soft Italian leather and the pages inside were ivory toned. It was a journal, far fancier then the one I'd kept at home, but i was touched more by the sentiment of the object then the gift itself.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Elijah" I said, honestly meaning it. He smiled slightly and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Elena" he said. He looked like he wanted to say more but all he did was brush a stray strand of hair from my face, before walking away. I watched him go, then went inside. I placed the journal on my bed and prepared myself, brushing my teeth and putting on a silky nightgown for bed, before slipping under the thick covers and once again picking up the book. I noticed a book mark was placed in the first page, so I opened it, removing the marker, a flushed coral ribbon that smelt faintly of roses when it was disturbed. Inside was a small hand written passage in beautiful cursive writing, the black ink contrasting against the ivory paper. I read it quickly, recognizing it as poem. She walks in beauty by Byron. It was one of those poems I knew faintly but had never actually read. Underneath the poem was a small note from Elijah. I read it twice, once in my head and once aloud, the tender words resonating through me and striking at my heart in an unfathomable way that would have far reaching consequences I knew.

"I never saw true beauty till I met you. You are the innocent hearted beauty that this poem describes, however, sadly these words can only hope to catch one facet of your perfection. I hope this book provides you with the opportunity to express another. Yours eternally, Elijah" I felt a warm rush of unfamiliar emotion coursing through every fibre of my being as I stared at the beautiful poem and the words underneath. I felt a hot tear sting my eye though I wasn't sad. I closed the book and hugged it tight to myself, as if the words would seep through and leave a physical mark on my heart as well as an emotional one. I sighed softly to myself and brushed the stray tear from my eye. I lay on my side and stroked the cover of the journal as if it was a living thing. I closed my eyes and lay there for hours, content, emotions rife and soaring through me in a brilliant multicoloured haze.


	10. Chapter 10

When I came into the living room the next morning, it was a hive of activity. There were unfamiliar people milling around. Elijah was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the hubbub, looking disgruntled.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He scowled.

"Klaus has decided to go through with his idea of having a dinner party" he said through gritted teeth. "He is responsible for all of this"

"Come now Elena, where is your sense of enjoyment?" asked Klaus coming into the room.

"Right beside your sense of moderation where alcohol is concerned?" I said. He scowled.

"Don't mention last night to me"

"Why? Because you go drunk or because you showed some vulnerability?" I asked. He growled and stormed towards me but Elijah stood up, intercepting us. Klaus looked up at him and his face became relaxed again. He turned away and went over to one of the women who was in the process of choosing table cloths and spoke to her quietly. Elijah sat back down beside me.

"You need to be careful Elena. Klaus is acting even more unpredictable than normal today. It's worrying me, you should tread lightly when talking" I nodded.

"Okay, I understand" He smiled thankfully and then glanced around us.

"Perhaps we should remove ourselves until Klaus is quite finished with this circus?" I nodded.

"Good idea" He offered me his arms and I took it. He led me out of the house to the front drive where his car was parked.

"We're going... out? Like properly?" I asked. He nodded.

"Klaus wants us all to look our best for this evening and I'm pretty sure you didn't pack formal wear?" i laughed and shook my head "Well then" He opened the car door for me and I got in, relaxing into the seat. He got in his side and started the car. We drove smoothly away from the building, through the trees. I watched the scenery go by, content. We drove to a small, quaint rural town with narrow streets and rustic looking shops. The shiny car looked out of place as we pulled to a stop. Elijah got out and came to my door, opening it for me. I smiled and took his hand. We started to walk down the road. I looked around at the window displays filled with beautiful objects. It became apparent after a few moments that Elijah wasn't wandering aimlessly and did have a location in mind, although he allowed me my perasul.

We reached a small shop at the end of the street. The window held a few mannequins with dresses on. Elijah opened the door, prompting a small bell to ring. The shop was open plan and the walls were painted white, unclutered with very few clothes on display. A teenage girl with straw blonde hair, braided with multicoloured ribbons, wearing a tie-die shirt and a flowing skirt was sitting at a small desk in a little alcove. She looked up as we entered and smiled.

"Elijah!" she came over, moving like she was skipping through the air "Elia mia cara, è stato un lungo periodo di tempo." She kissed his cheeks, then noticed me and frowned slightly. "Katerina? Tornò a voi?" I wished I'd studied Italian so I could understand what they said.

"No tesoro, questo non è Katherine. E 'tutto ciò che non è Katherine. Questo è Elena" I guessed he was introducing me so I smiled.

"Hello Elena" she said, her voice unaccented.

"Hi" I said, nervously.

"I'm Autumn" she smiled and leant against her counter "What do you two need?"

"My brother is holding a dinner party this evening. We both require outfits. I wish you to focus all your attention on making her more beautiful then she already is. Do your magic" she smiled and nodded, taking my hand and leading me downstairs to a room full of rails of clothes. She began to look through the rails, pausing to pick out a dress and thrust it into my arms.

"I know what style clothing would suit you as I've dressed Katerina before, however since Elijah assured me you are as far from her as they come I wouldn't want to insult you or him by dressing you in the same way as her" she nodded to herself and then led me back upstairs. There was a curtained off box which i guessed was the changing room and she pushed me inside along with one of the dresses. I began to change. I could hear her and Elijah talking outside in fluid Italian.

"Qual è la sua impressione della mia bella Elena?"

"E 'sicuramente bello, però vorrei esitato prima di etichettare come "la tua""

"Perché?"

"Il suo cuore è lacerato. Suppongo che l'altro proprietario non poteva che essere tuo fratello?"

"Molto probabilmente. Mi trovo a disagio con il suo affetto per lei."

"Una rivalità affascinante tra due fratelli di charme per una ragazza? Che romantico" there was a pause "E 'come prima?"

"Più di prima" I had finished putting on my dress so I opened the curtain, cutting off their conversation.

"What do you think?" I asked, directing the question at Elijah. The dress was long, black like the last one I'd worn but with silver straps criss-crossed across the back.

"No. Try the grey one" said Autumn. I glanced at Elijah, who merely shrugged, and then retreated into the changing room again. I changed quickly and stepped out once more. The dress was silvery grey with a loose flowing skirt and a ribbed bodice. Black stones were set in a triangle along the V shaped neckline, which then turned into straps that looped around my neck.

"I'm not sure..." said Autumn.

"I am. It's perfect" said Elijah firmly. I smiled and blushed. Autumn sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine" I quickly changed back out of the dress to my regular clothes. Autumn took the dress, as well as a black jacket and shirt, over to the counter where she rang up the price. I spluttered at it, shocked by how much Elijah was willing to spend. He didn't seem surprised by the highness of it, in fact he made a comment about it being lower then normal.

"Family discount" Autumn joked, then handed him the bag. He smiled slightly, taking it, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the store. We returned to the streets, rambling aimlessly.

"So, is Autumn a vampire?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because of her comment. The 'Family discount' thing" He laughed.

"Oh, no. Autumn's a witch but we are... very distantly related" he said.

"Right. Can i ask... what were you two talking about earlier? When you were speaking... umm... italian?" He nodded.

"We were just reminiscing" he said smoothly. I got the distinct impression he was lying to me.

"So why the language shift?"

"Italian is her natural language and she finds she can express herself more freely in her native tongue. I accomodate that" I nodded and looked away. My eyes fell on a small antique store where a jewellery case displayed a number of trinkets. What caught my eye was a small silver locket with an engraved pattern. Elijah noticed the object of my focus.

"It's pretty. Would you like to buy it?"

"I don't have any money"

"I could buy it for you?"

"No. You already spent too much on me in the dress shop"

"Elena, I am a vampire. I have ample finances and over my extended lifetime I will gain more. I rarely spend. There is no problem with me buying you a trinket that catches your fancy" I smiled at him but shook my head.

"No. It's fine" He looked like he wanted to protest but respected my opinion and changed the subject.

"Very well. Can i at least buy you lunch? You're human, you need to eat" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you can buy me lunch" He grinned and steered me towards a small cafe. We took seats outside and Elijah went inside to fetch food and drink. I found myself people watching, enjoying this moment of freedom. It felt almost like I was back home, out on a day trip with my friends. That thought brought sadness to me but no grief which made me curious. Had i really got over them so quickly?

Elijah returned with a tray and sat down. I was struck by the common place activity compared with his nature and physicality. They didn't fit together. He passed me a hot chocolate and a panini.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want. I can get you something else if you want?" I checked the sandwiches contents. Cheese and tomato.

"No, this is fine" I told him, taking a large bite to prove my point. He chuckled and sipped his own drink, watching me. I found it unnerving at first and then decided to play up to it. I pulled a face at him over my sandwich. He laughed and looked away. I continued eating, happy, making exagerated noises as I did until i'd caught his attention again and then once again pulled a face at him. He laughed again.

"Elena!" I finished my food, wiped my face dainty as could be and smiled sweetly.

"yes Elijah?" He shook his head.

"You are terrible" I grinned.

"I know"

We stayed for half an hour more at the cafe, then wandered the street for a little while before returning to the car. A street seller stood nearby, trying to sell roses. Elijah glanced at him, then at me, and then went over to the man.

"One please" he said, holding out a note. The man gave him a rose and Elijah came back to me. "A rose, my lady" he said, offering the rose to me. I smiled shyly, blushing, and took it.

"Thank you kind sir" i said, and curtseyed. He smiled and took me over to the car. We got in. I sniffed the rose delicately, enjoying the perfume of it. Elijah started the car, driving slowly to prolong our time together I guessed before we had to return to Klaus. He swerved suddenly, pulling over at the side of the road. I jumped.

"Elijah, where are we?" i asked as he got out. He came round to my side, opened the door and leant against the frame.

"Somewhere. Do you trust me?" he asked, offering me his hand. I bit my lip, uncertain of how to answer. "Elena. Answer me. Please?"

"Yes. Yes i trust you" I placed my hand in his. He lifted me from the car and sped us deep into the trees. I had no time to make sense of my surroundings and when he stopped moving suddenly, i got a rush of dizziness and leant against him. He stood me up, holding me until i could successfully balance once more. He stood behind me, holding me close. I looked around. We were in a beautiful clearing. The sunlight shone through the branches, dappled green. A silver stream wound through, filling the air with a soft lulling sound as it babbled merrily. The trees around the edge had white blossoms, the petals occasionally breaking free from their holdings and floating down like snow.

"It's beautiful here Elijah" I turned in his arms to look at him. his expression was conflicted as if he desperately wanted to say something but was afraid to. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to tell you something but now i don't know how to" he stroked my cheek. "A vampire can switch off their feelings and after a while of that, when you start to feel again you're not really sure what they are anymore. When i'm with you, every second feels so precious. I can't stop looking at you, can't stop wanting you. I feel so... confused. Happy, angry, sad... all at the same time. I don't know... but I think... i think i know what it means. And what it means is..." he sighed softly "Tu sei la mia vita, la mia anima, il mio tutto. Ti amo Elena" I bit my lip, trying to make sense of the words, a few words which i recognized and desperately sought the meaning too. "I lo..." the phone rang. Elijah snarled and grabbed his phone, opening it.

"What do you want Klaus?" he said, angrily. I watched him, chewing my lip nervously. "Yes. Fine. Yes. We'll be back very soon" He hung up "Stupid twat" he took my hand and led me back to the car, practically dragging me. I could see he was furious, it was like a heat coming off him, but i wasn't completely sure why.

We reached the car and he physically put me inside it, got in his side and drove back towards the house without saying a word to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My apologies on this chapter. I wrote it in November, got writers block and stopped. Then I was deleting old documents and I accidentally deleted the chapter I had saved. Luckily, I managed to find it saved on my college computer when I returned from the Christmas break.**

When we got back, all of the people who had been helping Klaus had left. Elijah led the way to Klaus' room, arms folded.

"Okay, what's the big emergency?" said Elijah, scowling.

"Which tie looks better?" asked Klaus, holding up two that both looked identical.

"You called me for this?"

"Yes" he said, maintaining a blank expression on his face. Elijah growled and stalked off down the corridor. Klaus looked at me "Was it something I said?" I sighed and went over to him, taking one of the ties from him and putting it around his neck, knotting it loosely for him.

"He was trying to tell me something before you called. He's been in a bad mood since then, it's not you"

"Tell you something? Like what?" he frowned.

"I.. i don't know" i kissed him softly "There. You're done" I saw that Elijah had left my bag with my dress by the door.

"Can I help you get ready?" he asked.

"No, i'll be fine. I'm just going to put a dress on and leave my hair down" he nodded and sat down on the end of his bed. I decided that there was no point going to my room when i could get dressed here. "Do you mind if i get ready in here?"

"No. It's fine" I shimmied off my clothes and pulled on my dress. Klaus got up and came over to zip me up. He guided me to the mirror and held me against him as we looked at our reflections. He looked so sad, and i wondered why. I felt too scared to ask so i decided to change the subject.

"So who have you invited to this thing tonight?"

"Just a few friends of mine"

"Vampire friends?"

"Yes. But don't worry, you won't be fed on by them. Elijah and I would never allow that to happen to you" He smiled reassuringly.

"Because my blood is valuable?" i guessed. His expression faltered for a moment, and then the same fake smile was plastered on his face.

"Yes. Exactly" he released me and stepped back.

"When will they be here?" He checked his watch.

"About... five minutes or so?" he offered me his arm and led me into the hallway once i'd accepted "I warn you though, there is a chance that they may bring a human to us as a 'gift' but if we decide to feed, you are free to go to your room to prevent you any harm and discomfort"

"Thank you" I nodded. If this dinner party turned violent, i would be out of there as quick as i could.

I expected Elijah to be in the living room however there was no sign of him. i bit my lip, the corners turning down in a slight frown and sat on the sofa. Klaus trailed his fingers along the mantelpiece.

"It didn't always used to be like this. Me and him. We used to be best friends. Brothers in every sense. We threw parties every weekend, we were swarmed with beautiful girls who were desperate for our affections and we shared every one of them. After Tatia, we had vowed that we would never let a girl come between us like she did. Family above everything. Until Katherine came along and spoilt everything for us. Then things became difficult. Now we are just like..."

"Two strangers who are forced together?" came Elijah's voice from the door. I jumped but Klaus looked like he'd know he was there the entire time. He was wearing a suit that looked identical to his normal one and I wondered if he'd decided against wearing the one he'd bought to make a point.

"I thought you were sulking in your bedroom" said Klaus.

"That's more your style" replied Elijah, keeping his tone and expression carefully restrained although a hint of venom slipped in. Before Klaus could reply, the doorbell rang. He looked up, head cocked slightly as if sensing who was out there.

"Off you go Elena, answer the door"

"Why do i have to do it?"

"Because we put the deeds of the house under your name when you arrived so we had a form of defence against vampires. So you need to invite our guests in" I nodded slowly.

"Are you going to come?"

"Not this time. You'll be safe alone" I hesitantly went down the corridor to the front door and opened it. A tall woman with short black hair was there.

"Hi" i said, smiling shyly. Her face turned to one of rage and began to 'vamp out'.

"Katerina!" she growled and lunged for me. I took a step back and she appeared to collide with an invisible wall.

"no! I'm not Katerina! I'm Elena! I'm human!" I told her hurriedly. She paused, inhaled and then nodded slowly.

"Elena. Sorry. You just look..."

"Like Katherine. Yes. I know"

"I'm Rose"

"Nice to meet you Rose, would you like to come in?" she smiled and stepped inside. I led her through to the living room where Elijah greeted her with a smile.

"Rosemary. It's been a very long time. How is your little... pet? Trevor wasn't it?"

"Yes. He's fine" she said stiffly. Klaus handed her a drink, then came over to me.

"Well handled" he murmured. I smiled slightly and leant against the wall, watching the three vampires talking. When the doorbell rang again, i glanced at Klaus who nodded for me to go and get it. This time it was a man who seemed to get very happy when he saw me. I let him in, and then two more who arrived shortly after. I thought that was all of them but Klaus didn't move the group to the dining room when i'd ushered them in. He checked his watch, seemingly impatient for another arrival.

"Who else did you ask?" said one of the men. Klaus smiled slightly.

"That would be telling" the doorbell rang at his words and I went for the door again. Klaus shook his head and moved past me. He returned a few moments later with a tall brunette woman... who looked exactly like me. I stared.

"Klaus...what. the. Hell." Snarled Elijah, glaring. I gulped. Rose made as if to attack Katherine but Klaus restrained her.

"Rose, not in my house. Katerina is not joining us for dinner, i merely need to talk to her about something. Will you wait for me while I discuss business?" the men in the room (apart from Elijah) all nodded. Katherine's attention was focused on me, her lips curled up in a slight smirk. Klaus cleared his throat and Katherine looked at him, then nodded and let him lead her from the room. As soon as she'd left, everyone began talking again. I leant against the counter, slightly in shock. I knew that she looked like me but i never realised how that would be.

"Umm... excuse me for a minute?" I said to no one in particular, and then left the room. I hurried down the corridor, intending to go to my room but i heard Klaus' voice from a room and i paused. He was talking to her... my double... quietly and intently. I struggled to make out what they were saying through the firmly closed door and wondered if i dared slide it open. Before I could make a choice, the door opened and Klaus' face appeared in the gap.

"Elena, can i help you with something?" my heart rate spiked.

"N... No. I was just heading to the bathroom" i told him. Katherine wrapped her arms around him, peering around to look at me.

"Well then, run along little human" she purred. I glared at her. Klaus closed the door. A second later i heard something smash and shouting began. I couldn't help but smirk. Clearly Klaus wasn't welcoming her touch.

I went to the bathroom and sat on the floor, confused and feeling slightly nauseous. It took me a few minutes for me to regain my composure but i remained on the floor. I wondered if i should bother going back at all. I doubted anyone would miss the pathetic little human when they had the identical vampire version to amuse them. But my stubborn side refused to let me curl up and hide. I would go back out there with my head held high and act as if nothing was wrong.

I stood and straightened my dress, catching the eye of my reflection in the mirror and nodding to her. I turned and opened the door of the bathroom. For a minute i thought i was still looking in the mirror but i realised that Katherine was standing opposite me on the other side of the door.

"Get out of my way" i said, my voice low and calm.

"hmm, well i can see the appeal in you. You're beautiful, like me of course, and you have the Petrova fire. Still, that doesn't explain why Klaus has gone all crazy over you" she cocked her head. "He likes innocence. He likes corrupting it. You, little doe eyed human, have it in spades. Like i used to" I tried to push past her but she grabbed my wrist and pulled her close "Here's a piece of advice. Run. They don't care about you. Run while you can" She released me. I backed away from her.

"Elena" said a voice. I looked up and saw Elijah was watching us both "Come here" I willingly complied, moving to his side and taking his hand for reassurance. He held me close. "Katerina, if your business with Klaus is concluded, i suggest you leave before i tear out your unfeeling heart"

"When did you become so vicious?" she smirked.

"The day you betrayed me" she pouted.

"I can make it up to you..."

"I wouldn't let the likes of you touch me even if you were the last female in existence. Now be gone you desperate whore before i make good on my threat" she snarled and vanished from sight, a slight breeze the only indication of where she'd gone. I sighed in relief. Elijah touched my shoulder gently. "Are you alright?" I nodded. He smiled slightly at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, ushering me back down the corridor. The group were in the dining room now, the table groaning under the weight of delicious smelling food. I was seated between the two brothers and, although I was on edge being around so many vampires, I quickly relaxed and began to enjoy the atmosphere. Elijah kept a hand on my knee, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb, while Klaus had one arm casually slung across the back of my chair for most of the meal.

When the final course had been eaten, I thought that would be the end of it. The table cleared by servants Klaus had hired for the evening and I moved to leave the room but Klaus stopped me.

"We're not done yet my dear," he told me. I frowned, confused. I looked at Elijah who's expression was caught somewhere between excited and grim. Klaus left the room momentarily, returning with a young girl, about fifteen I guessed, wearing a plain white dress. Her eyes were blank and staring, her movements robotic. Klaus' eyes swept the table, a smug grin on his face. I felt myself go pale.

"Drinks?" he asked simply. The vampires around the table let out noises of approval. I gripped the edge of the table, unwilling to witness this but unable to move because of the grip Elijah now had on me. Klaus went to help the girl onto the table and I couldn't stop myself from speaking out.

"no!" the word slipped from my lips. Everyone turned to look at me. "leave her alone!" i said, fiercely.

"Elena..." hissed Elijah.

"No. Leave her." I repeated.

"My guests want blood Elena. If not hers, whose would you suggest?" I bit my lip. I couldn't condemn another person to this fate. The only person I could volunteer was myself. I remembered the pain of fangs on my flesh. My cheeks coloured as I remembered my dream where Klaus had fed on me. I filled myself with resolve and stood up.

"Feed on me" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

My words seemed to hang in the air as silence enveloped the room. Elijah's expression quickly went from shock to one of annoyance, clearly opposed to my idea although I wasn't sure if this was because of the risk to my life it presented or the idea of sharing me with anyone other than his brother. The assembled vampires slowly turned to look at Klaus who seemed taken aback by my suggestion. Quite a few of the vampires at the table seemed pleased by the idea, so I knew he could hardly deny them without risk of seeming weak and made vulnerable by his emotions. I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on my lips, challenging him to protest. He caught the challenge in my gaze and his eyes seemed to darken, brow furrowing.

"Of course Elena. My guests would be honoured to dine on blood as rare and fine as yours." His words were acidic and I tried to contain my flinch as they bit into me. He removed the girl from the table and took her from the room, returning moments later. Elijah rose and took my hand, expression blanked and resigned. He lifted me gently on the table. I was unsure whether to sit or lie down but a light nudge from Elijah prompted me to take a laid out position. The vampires swarmed around me, faces hungry. Their eyes were red and terrifying, thick black veins and fangs bared.

"If anyone drains her I will be very upset. Doppelgangers are hard to find," said Klaus his tone light and jokey but with an undercurrent of seriousness. The assembly laughed. I felt cold hands trailing my skin, seeking out the plumpest veins, and I closed my eyes. A second later there was a sharp pain in my wrist, and then the other as two of the vampires latched on. Then both sides of my throat were assaulted, and then pain began radiating from my thighs. I was surprised by the location of the last two bites but a quick glance confirmed that it was Klaus and Elijah who were feeding there. Elijah caught my eye and winked at me. I whimpered softly and closed my eyes again, resolving to keep them tight shut until it was over. The vampires suckled furiously at my body and I quickly began to feel faint. I wasn't surprised by this and I welcomed the darkness and peaceful oblivion that I knew would follow.

I didn't remember the exact moment that I passed out but I knew that it had happened because when i opened my eyes I was in the living room, sprawled on a sofa. There were bandages on my wrists and neck. My party dress was gone; leaving me in my underwear...I looked down at myself and frowned. On second glance, not my underwear. Someone had changed me. And, judging by the lack of blood on my skin they had bathed me as well. I didn't really know how to take that gesture. It was either caring or really creepy.  
I sat up, my head spinning. I noticed then that I wasn't alone in the room. The girl from the dinner party, the one that I'd stopped from being fed on, was asleep in a chair nearby.

"You're awake," said Elijah's soft voice. I turned to look at him and smiled slightly. He came over and offered me an aspirin which I took willingly. I was glad it was him here and not Klaus; although I was sure they were both mad at me for different reasons.

"Elena..." he began. I sighed, waiting for him to yell. "What you did was very brave. Foolish, but exceptionally brave. I admire that."

"Really?" that was unexpected. I thought there would be more yelling and name calling. But then again, this was Elijah. He never really seemed to lose his cool except where his brother was concerned.

"Yes. You are a pure and strong individual."

"She's an idiot of the highest calibre" came a sharp, angry voice. I turned and saw Klaus standing in the shadows, face contorted in rage. "What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No. I know you wouldn't let me get killed... unfortunately." He snarled, sped over to me and slapped me hard across the face. I winced, recoiling.

"You're right, we won't let you. But one of our guests could easily have lost control. And then where would I be? With a dead loud-mouth fucking doppelganger!" Elijah wrapped an arm protectively around me.

"Klaus, don't lose control. You don't want to hurt her." Elijah warned his brother. I was quietly terrified but I forced myself to stay strong. I pushed off Elijah's arm and stood up, locking my gaze with Klaus.

"If you were so worried about my safety then why did you let them feed on me?" he growled.

"You think you hold some kind of control over me, don't you? That you say something and I'll do just as you want, right?" he strode towards the sleeping girl purposefully.

"What are you doing?" he looked over at me, eyes half mad.

"Guess what Elena? You don't!" he grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her to her feet, waking her. He tore open her throat with a swipe of his hand. I screamed as blood poured from her throat and sank to my knees in desperation. Elijah wrapped his arms around me once again, twisting me away from the gruesome sight so I could hide my face in his shirt. It took me a moment to calm my disturbed senses. I pushed myself away from Elijah once more, cheeks tear stained. I stood up and looked at Klaus who was standing, eyes unfocused as if he was in a daze, hands and clothes stained in blood. I took shaky steps towards him, stopping a foot from him, trying desperately not to look at the dead girl lying nearby. He looked at me, expression blank. I slapped him hard across the face.

"You are a monster." I turned and stormed off to my room. I refused to cry until I was in the room, but when I got there, no tears came. I calmly put on a nightdress, feeling naked and vulnerable. I looked around at the furniture, the bed, and the clothes in the wardrobe. These weren't mine. They were theirs. The things that they liked, what they wanted me to be. I grabbed the nearest object and hurled it against the wall. I tore at the paintings, the sheets and the clothes. I tore them apart, destroying everything and anything that my hands came into contact with.

When everything was destroyed, I sank to the floor and sobbed, head in my hands. I cried until I had no more tears, then I crawled into a nest of blankets in the centre of the bed. I lay there, whimpering.

There was a soft knock at the door. I didn't respond but the door opened anyway and the two brothers came in. I sighed and buried my head in the pillow so I wouldn't have to look at them.

"Elena..." said Klaus. His voice was soft, hurt. He sounded like a disgraced schoolboy.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, voice muffled by the pillows. There was no reply for a moment but I felt the bed dip as a person sat either side of me. Cold hands began to touch my skin, trying to soothe me.

"We..." Klaus began but Elijah coughed, cutting him off. Klaus sighed. "Sorry, correction, I wanted to apologise for how I acted, what I said and did." I sat up and wiped my teary eyes. I looked at them both. The scolded face of Klaus and the strong, impassive face of Elijah. I felt angry at them both for snatching me from my home, for making me part of this nightmare. I felt sad that I couldn't control my emotions and right now I wanted more than anything was to be able to just scream and shout without fear but I couldn't. Not just because of the threat of pain but because of the damn look on Klaus' face that made my heart beat in sympathy while I was still mad at him. I wanted control of my life. I narrowed my eyes.

"You should be." I caught a flicker of surprise on both their faces. Clearly they expected me to just surrender to them like, to be the pathetic little human. Well I was tired of playing that role. I knew they were monsters, knew they were vampires and that blood and death was what they knew but that didn't excuse their behaviour every time they lost their temper! "You're both as bad as each other. I don't like being here and I want to leave." I saw Klaus' expression flicker so I carried on quickly before he could lose it again. "But I can't, I know that and I accept it and since I have to put up with you both, I need to be able to show how I feel without fear." They looked like they wanted to interrupt but I wouldn't let them. "Now both of you, shut up and get your damn clothes off." I surprised myself with my words and I clearly surprised them. Klaus laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at mister?" I asked, arms folded. He reigned in his laughter but couldn't help letting a small smirk loose.

"Nothing ma'am."

"Good. Now. Clothes. Off." They looked at each other and I felt nervous, wondering if I'd overstepped my boundaries. They both stood up and began to shed their clothes. I watched them, the two brothers stood side by side. They looked like beautiful, merciless fallen angels.

"Come here" I said softly, my previous dominating strength gone from my voice. They climbed back onto the bed. I circled my arms around them and kissed both in turn. Their lips were soft and warm against mine and when I released one in favour of the other, they would trail soft kisses along my neck and shoulders. I gripped a wrist and placed it at the zip of my dress, seeking a release from the fabric and granting them permission to remove the garment. They slipped off the dress, taking what felt like hours but was probably less than a minute. My underwear quickly followed. Hands caressed my bare flesh and lips tasted my skin. I wasn't sure which touch belonged to which brother at this point and I didn't care really, I just let it happen. I reached down and grasped warm hard flesh. A low moan came from Klaus as I stroked his hard member. I felt a finger run along my inner thigh, lazily seeking out my dampening centre. I arched, twisting around in an attempt to entreat the stubborn digit into my depths where I most wanted it. The finger retreated and I let out an agonized mewl of disappointment. Elijah gave a throaty chuckle and ground his rigid erection against my yielding skin. Klaus' skilled tongue worked at my breasts, his light nips and tugs with his teeth only heightening my pleasure. I felt like they were playing me like an instrument, knowing exactly which chords to play leading up to a thundering crescendo. Each touch was deliberate and consuming, sending deep smouldering flames coursing through my body, heating my skin and adding fuel to my arousal. I grew frustrated with their slow torture and moved to take control of the situation once more. I pushed Elijah down onto his back and straddled him, sinking down onto his rigid length with a moan. Klaus' arms encircled me, hands and lips exploring my body as I rocked my hips slowly, head back as slow ecstasy washed over me. I rode Elijah until he reached his peak and let out a glorious cry, my name spilling from his lips as he climaxed deep in me. I barely had time to blink before I found myself sprawled on my stomach with Klaus' hands on my waist as he prepared to bury himself inside me. I arched myself, enticing him. He entered my roughly and I closed my eyes as he began to thrust hard. The sudden contrast between the slow love making I'd experienced with Elijah and now the passionate rough sex brought me to a fast climax. Klaus continued to plough into my aching body until my legs went limp and he had to hold me up, until I felt his warm seed release inside me. Klaus tenderly lay me on the bed, spooning his body around mine. Elijah mimicked him on my other side, our legs loosely knotted together like spaghetti. I felt warm and happy, despite the feelings from earlier that were still stirring at the bottom of my stomach. Their hands gently stroked over my skin, calming me. I closed my eyes, yawning and snuggling down into the softness of the blankets.

"We do love you Elena." Murmured Elijah. "Don't ever forget that." I was half asleep but his words permeated my sleepy cocoon.


	13. Chapter 13

I was stirred from my warmth and slumber by a muffled ringing noise. I flailed my arm, colliding with Klaus' face in an attempt to stir him.

"Wha-?" he groaned.

"Wake up"

"I don't want to..." he mumbled, wrapping his body around mine. I would have been content to relax into his arms but that damn ringing would not stop. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Get up Klaus. Your phone is ringing." I told him, opening my eyes slightly. He half sat up, the covers slipping down his bare chest. He looked around, and then looked over at me.

"I have vampire hearing. You're a human. How did you hear that and I didn't?" I gave a sleepy smile and snuggled back down into the covers.

"I'm just awesome. Now go get your phone." He sighed and got out of bed. Instinctively, I rolled away from the cold, body curling up against Elijah's for warmth. He still seemed to be asleep but at my presence, he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close. I let out a soft happy sigh. It had been a week since the dinner party incident (at least, I thought it was a week.)

"Well, that is very interesting. Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can." Klaus' voice filtered in from the corridor. I felt Elijah stir next to me and sit up. I groaned and pushed him down, not wanting to wake up properly. Elijah kissed my forehead and slid out of bed. I wrapped myself in the covers and tried to get back to sleep.

I felt a soft tugging at my side and I grumbled, opening my eyes.

"What?"

"You have to get up Elena," said Elijah quietly. "We're going on a trip, we need to leave soon. Get up, get dressed." I sat up.

"Where are we going?"

"To England," said Klaus. I blinked, not realising he'd returned.

"Why?" I asked, getting out of bed and heading to the wardrobe with Elijah, who started fetching my clothes. I dressed quickly and found a shoulder bag for my clothes.

"Because, for the sacrifice I require a vampire, a doppelganger and a werewolf. My friend has found a werewolf in England, so we're going to go and retrieve it and bring it back." I looked at him for a few moments, trying to work out if he was serious. I mean, I knew Elijah had told me the sacrifice required a werewolf but I'd assumed that werewolves didn't exist, that if they ever had they must have died out or something. Then again, I'd thought the same about vampires and look what had happened then.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do the sacrifice over in England? Transporting a werewolf sounds like hard work." I said, sitting on the bed and folding the clothes Elijah had given me. Klaus was pacing around like a caged lion, impatient and irritated by my human speed i assumed.

"It would be easier but unfortunately the sacrifice has to take place at the birth place of the doppelganger. So I have to take the werewolf there. That's why I was hoping to find an American werewolf but no such luck." I laughed.

"Guess they must all have moved to London or Paris, huh?" Klaus stared at me blankly. "American Werewolf in London? American Werewolf in Paris? Nothing? Really?" He blinked, not getting the reference. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, never mind. But I can't believe you've been around so long and never watched those films." I finished packing my bag and stood up, slinging it over my shoulder. Elijah smiled and came over, taking my hand. Klaus had two bags in his hand and I wondered when they'd packed them, how long they'd been waiting for that phone call. We went out to the car and stowed the bags.

"You can sit in the back if you want to sleep some more?" Elijah offered me.

"I'm awake. How far is the airport?"

"A few hours' drive" Klaus opened the back door of the car. "In doppelganger."

"I am not a dog. And if I was, I'd hope for a more imaginative name than doppelganger." I slid into the backseat and Elijah got in next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, hiding a yawn. I was still a little tired but my mind was far too restless with new information to allow me enough peace for sleep. I'd be returning home. Where my family was. My life was beckoning me. I glanced over at Elijah, feeling guilty. At that, I frowned. Should I be feeling guilty? Yes, I had begun to care about Elijah and Klaus although it pained me to admit it. They could be so wonderful at times. Klaus was like a schoolboy or a puppy and Elijah was so charming and gentle. But that didn't change what they'd done. They'd killed my friends and kidnapped me. If the opportunity came, I should run as fast as I could until I was so far away that I'd never see them or even hear their names again.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You're very quiet." Elijah looked down at me, brushing some hair from my face.

"I'm fine. I guess I was more tired than I thought," I lied. He stroked my hair gently.

"Get some sleep? I'll wake you when we get there," He placed my head on his lap, holding me. I gave a strained smile and closed my eyes. The gentle stroking was soothing and I couldn't help but drift into a light slumber. I wasn't sleeping. I was still aware of Elijah and Klaus' voices, talking softly.

"You must be excited Niklaus."

"I am. I'm so close to breaking this curse. Soon I'll be a...hybrid...a god. And I'll have Elena at my side for eternity." There was a harsh silence for a few moments before Elijah spoke again.

"You know, she may not stay with us Klaus. Once she's turned, she may want to leave. Return to her family or start afresh" The silence that followed was deafening. Elijah's hand stilled on my head. I could almost hear the tension echoing around the car.

"Don't say that." Said Klaus quietly.

"It's the truth and you know it."

"NO! That isn't true! She won't leave us, she won't!" he snarled. I went rigid, scared. Elijah's hand resumed its stroking, sensing my fear. I heard Klaus take a deep breath and then speak again, his voice quieter but still stiff with anger. "She won't leave us Elijah. She belongs with us." Elijah sighed.

"Yes. You're right." He cradled my body closer so my head was rested on his chest. I could hear his heart, beating rapidly as if he was scared. I wondered what he was afraid of.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than other chapters. I just thought this was a good place to stop.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning. Dark Klaus and violent non-con**

I was gently shaken awake. I guess my fake slumber had turned into a real one soon after i'd overheard their discussion.

"We're here Elena, time to wake up" murmured Elijah's soft voice. I opened my eyes and stretched, body aching from prolonged exposure to the cramped conditions of the car. I looked around. We were next to an airport, people streaming in and out with bags and suitcases. It had been so long since I'd seen people. I mean, i'd seen the vampires at the dinner party and I'd been to that small village but they were nothing on the sheer mass here. Klaus was leant against the side of the car, eyeing them with something similar to concern.

"We shouldn't have come here," he muttered. "It's too crowded. She'll be seen." It took me a minute to work out what he meant, but then I remembered the news report. I was a missing person, my picture plastered over TV screens. I wasn't sure how long had passed since my abduction but I was sure it wasn't long enough for my memory to have slipped from the minds of the viewers.

"We'll be fine Klaus." Elijah reassured him, placing a light, but restraining hand, on his brother's arm. Now that I'd been reminded of it, I began to feel concern. How were we going to get out of the country? I had no papers and people were looking for me. Didn't the police usually notify airports when someone went missing? I began to panic, and then I wondered...why was I panicking? Didn't I want to get found and be taken home? Nothing made sense anymore. The people I was supposed to fear I trusted and those I should trust I hid from. My world was a crumbled disorientating mess around me.

"Elena," said Klaus, his tone serious. I looked up at him. He gently cupped my cheek, eyes never leaving mine. His pupils dilated and I felt a numbness wash over me. "You will stay with either me or Elijah at all times. If anyone asks, your name is not Elena Gilbert, it is Loren Hansett. You will be quiet unless asked a direct question. Do you understand?" His voice was layered with hypnotic allure.

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Loren Hansett" He smiled and broke eye contact, offering me his arm. I took it robotically and let him lead me into the airport. Elijah followed close behind with our bags. As we approached the check in desk, Klaus placed a passport in my hand and pushed me forward. I went over to the desk.

"Hello ma'am." Said the attendant, taking my passport "Any baggage to check in?"

"No." She checked my passport, smiled and printed off my ticket, then waved me through. I waited on the other side for my two escorts. They breezed through and came immediately to my side, guiding me to the security desk. We passed through pretty quickly. I was glad for the compulsion. It kept me physically numb and prevented the nerves that were chewing up my insides from showing.

We were walking towards our gate when I collided with something solid. It wasn't my fault. They were hurrying and I was unable to move out of the way due to Klaus' restraining arm. Their carry on fell to the floor. Klaus glowered.

"Watch it asshole!" the man snapped at Klaus. His angry gaze turned to me and a frown crept over his lips. "Hang on... i know you!" Klaus looked at me quickly, his gaze asking me if I knew this man. I was trembling slightly, unable to answer. "You're that girl on the TV, the one who went missing aren't you?"

"No...No i'm not." I said, managing to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, you are!" he crowed victoriously "Are you fleeing the country or something?"

"No, you have the wrong person!" I insisted. He was deaf to me, too lost in the thoughts of what he could do with this information. Elijah stepped forward before the ever increasingly angry Klaus could explode in a hulk like manner.

"Sir, I think you should drop this line of questioning." He said smoothly.

"You're smuggling her out, aren't you? What are you? Her lover? Her kidnapper." Elijah sighed.

"Yes, we kidnapped her. And if you don't quieten down now, we will force feed you your organs." The man's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, presumably to yell. Elijah seemed to grow taller, staring down at him. He said something I didn't catch and the man walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll catch up with you." Said Elijah, before following. I gulped. Klaus quickly guided me away. We were on the next floor down by the time Elijah caught up with us. He was unruffled but his shirt bore a few drops of blood. I tried not to think about it.

Klaus kept me moving through the airport, to our gate, while Elijah paused to purchase a few items. We'd timed it so we had very limited time spent hanging around in duty free and were soon on the plane, in first class.

"Elena, you are free from my compulsion." Klaus murmured quickly into my ear before we took off. I visibly sagged in my seat as my body relaxed. Elijah wrapped an arm around me and seemed to glare at Klaus, who shrugged. Once the plane had taken off and the cabin crew had moved to a safe distance I spoke up.

"Why did you do it? You didn't need to...kill him. You could have just compelled him!" I hissed, pulling away from Elijah. He turned a cold eye to me.

"How do you know I didn't?" I pointed at his sleeve.

"Compulsion doesn't normally involve bloodshed." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Stop being melodramatic Elena. We're vampires. It's what we do." He got up and beckoned to the stewardess who came over. "And I am hungry." He leant over and whispered into her ear. She giggled and let him lead her to the bathrooms. Elijah watched them go.

"Puts a whole new meaning on the Mile High club doesn't it?" he asked, amused. I ignored him, putting on a pair of headphones and settling down to watch a film. I tried to block out everything that was going on around me but I couldn't. I felt Elijah's constant gaze on me, saw the young stewardess pass me, her scarf covering the wounds I knew were now marring her throat. She paused beside me and tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her, taking off my headphones.

"Yes?" I noticed Elijah's eyes had narrowed.

"Miss, Mister Mikaelson requests your presence." She pointed back the way she had come. I shook my head and looked away. She disappeared briefly, returning a moment later. "He is insistent Miss."

"Tell him, that's too bad." She disappeared again, only this time she didn't return. Instead, a few moments later Klaus appeared. He seized my arm painfully hard and pulled me from my seat. He began to quickly drag me behind him. I looked around for assistance but there was no one else flying first class, only us. He pulled me into the small airplane toilet and locked the door behind us. He slammed me hard against the wall and began to tug at my clothes. His eyes were ablaze with anger in a way I'd never seen before.

"You dare to defy me?" he growled, keeping his voice low but it was no less terrifying. "You dare to disobey and question me?" He pushed off my skirt, tore off my underwear and removed his own clothes before I could blink. He thrust himself roughly into me, covering my mouth when I tried to scream. He held me against him as he violently assaulted me, before finishing quickly and dropping me to the floor.

"Just because we allow you to speak your mind, do not confuse us for equals Elena. You will always be my inferior." He left the tiny room. I curled up, sobbing weakly.

My question from earlier resurfaced as I thought of that man.

Did I want to be rescued?

Yes. I did.

As the plane flew through the air, I felt my hope draining away as we went further and further away from home and further from any chance of rescue.

**A/N: sorry for the sudden change towards Klaus but it was necessary. If i get too many complaints, I'll take this down and write it again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ok, was anyone else disappointed by the direction the first episode of the Originals went? It kinda killed TVD for me. I'm now watching solely to drool over Daniel Gillies.  
Now, I have an announcement: I have two possible ideas for what to do when this fic is complete. The first is a kol/Elena fic where he takes her hostage in the lake house (similar to my normal style of fic but with plenty of twists and turns!). the second (and i'm expecting it to be the more popular one) is an Elena/Originals hostage fic which will include (writers block permitting) lemon scenes with ALL original siblings (so no Esther or Mikael but ALL of the others). Let me know what you guys would prefer!**

* * *

I eventually managed to stumble to my feet and stagger out to my seat. Klaus was sitting, head rested on his hand, gazing out of the window. Elijah frowned over the top of his book as he saw me. I expected comfort from him, wanted it even, but he said nothing. Feeling hurt, I curled up in my chair, wincing. Every part of me ached. My insides felt raw and savaged. I sat, staring numbly into space.

"Elena." Klaus spoke after a little while. I ignored him, keeping my head down. He snarled, reached over and twisted my wrist sharply. I cried out and looked over at him, tears forming in my eyes, trembling at the anger ablaze in his eyes. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, it's disrespectful and you know how much I hate being disrespected."

"sorry..." I whispered hoarsely.

"We're landing soon. You look a state. You need to get changed." He retrieved a bag from the overhead storage locker and passed it to me. I was reluctant to return to the bathroom, but at least it offered a temporary escape from the dark insane hungry looks Klaus was giving me.

I limped back to the bathroom. There was a dark stain of blood on the floor where I'd been sprawled. I looked away sharply, meeting my own gaze in the mirror. My face was pale and drawn, eyes dark. My clothes were bedraggled and stained with blood and other things that I didn't want to think about. With trembling hands, I removed my clothes. Bruises were forming already on my waist, breasts and thighs. I couldn't stand to look at them so I focused on getting dressed, trying to avoid agitating my tender flesh.

There was a knock at the door.

"Elena," came Elijah's voice "We're about to land." I felt the plane start to dip as he spoke and realised we must have started our descent. I unlocked the door, moving past Elijah without looking at him and returned to my seat, head down. Elijah took his seat as well. I could feel his eyes on me as the plane dipped downwards but I continued to ignore him.

I didn't say a word as we departed the plane and walked through the airport. I tried to hide my pain, keeping my face carefully blank. Klaus had hold of my wrist, his nails digging into the inside of my wrist.

There was a car waiting for us outside the airport, a sleek black car with tinted windows and a driver. I grimaced, knowing that that meant I'd be subject to both vampires continued presence. Klaus opened the door and pushed me inside, then climbed in himself. Elijah got in on my other side. I felt very trapped and vulnerable between the two men. Klaus caressed my thigh, making me tremble. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be tender or if he was deliberately setting out to hurt me but it felt like he was squeezing every sore spot.

"Where are we going?" i dared asked, after a few minutes of driving.

"We are going to a hotel in a small town called Basingstoke. Unfortunately, we don't own any property there so we have to make do with public accommodation." Klaus wrinkled his nose, clearly imagining the hotel he would be forced to endure. "When we get there, you are going to stay in the hotel room while I go and meet my contact and get this werewolf so we can get out of here"

"You're going to leave me locked up in a hotel room?" I tried not to let the excitement at the possibilities that were stirring in my mind show on my face and instead kept my withdrawn expression and disinterested tone. This could be it, the chance I needed to get away from them!

"Possibly. Elijah will stay with you for a while but I'll require his assistance on the actual capture." Elijah made a noise which cause Klaus' attention. I peered up at him through my eyelashes and saw him making signs to his brother with his eyes. Clearly, he wasn't as oblivious to my intentions as Klaus was. I'd have to be careful and find a way to lower his guard. Of course, even if I did somehow find a way to get away from them I wasn't sure what I'd do. I was in a foreign country with no money, no friends, no nothing. Oh well, i decided i'd think about that when the time came. I mean, the chances of me getting away from the two possessive homicidal vampires was slim enough without adding more worries to my escape plan.

* * *

The car ride took an age. I was hyperaware of all of Klaus' movements and my body ached from the confined space added to my injuries. Elijah kept his eyes on me; his expression was his standard blasé look of refined disinterest but his eyes revealed confusion and concern that he seemed to be trying to hide. When we pulled over to get gas and Klaus got out to retrieve something, Elijah finally spoke.

"Elena," he said, his voice soft "Are you alright?"

"Like you care." I hissed venomously. I saw hurt flicker across his face and this time he made no move to conceal it from me.

"I do care Elena. I only didn't speak earlier because I was afraid Klaus would hurt you more if I did. I'm sorry." I turned my head away, refusing to speak. He sighed softly "Elena, please, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" i said, all fight gone from my voice to be replaced with hollow sadness.

"Just talk to me. I care for you and I want to be here for you. I want to help as best I can."

"You want to help? You should have helped me when I needed you." I fell silent, curling in on myself so that my feet rested on the seat and placed my chin on my knees. Elijah was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You're right. I should have. I never thought Klaus would go that far. I am sorry for putting you in danger and I'm sorry for not comforting you. I know it doesn't make it right but I truly am. And I promise you I will never allow him to hurt you again Elena. You have my word on that."

Just then, Klaus returned to the car and placed a package in my lap. I looked over at him blankly.

"Eat." He ordered. I shook my head and pushed the package away. I tensed, expecting a blow. He didn't hit me, just sighed softly and brushed my cheek with his fingertip. I flinched. He recoiled as if I'd hit him. When i looked over at him tentatively, his expression held a strange look that I couldn't really place.

"You need to eat Elena. Please." His voice was softer than it had been for the entire trip.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly. My stomach growled, exposing my blatant lie.

"Your body says differently." I could hear irritation growing in his voice but I ignored it. Behaving and being nice had only led to false hope and misplaced trust. I knew what he really was now and I wasn't going to let him fool me by allowing him to replace his disguise.

"Well, Niklaus, it doesn't matter. I would rather starve or eat excrement than accept anything from you right now." He stared, then quickly turned his head and began to moodily gaze out of the window. I curled up, trying to keep my body as far away from him as possible, and closed my eyes. Elijah gently shifted me until I was nestled in his arms. I accepted the embrace, too tired to resist, resting my head on his chest. The warm circle of his arms made me feel protected. Part of me doubted the words he'd spoken earlier but another part knew them to be true. Jet lag began to catch up with me and I eventually fell asleep.

**Elijah's POV**

I looked fondly at the sleeping human in my arms and gently stroked her cheek. Even in this peaceful state, there was an underlying tension in the lines of her body. I sighed softly, feeling guilt well up inside me. I felt terrible for the part I'd played today. I should have done something. I knew Klaus was in one of his temperamental moods. I'd seen that insane look in his eyes the second he'd heard about the werewolf. He was dangerous and unpredictable. I shouldn't have let him take Elena. I should have stopped him. I shouldn't have waited so long to comfort her. Should have, could have. Didn't. There was nothing I could do about it now.

I wondered what I'd do if Elena did try to run. I'd seen the look on her face earlier, seen her mind ticking away. I honestly couldn't blame her. In fact I was surprised it had taken her so long to reach this point. I guess up until now she'd never felt so vulnerable and threatened as to need to try and run. Klaus had done this to her. He'd broken her. I hated the idea of losing Elena but the idea of her trapped and hurting was even worse. I'd come to care deeply for the doppelganger and that was scary.

Elena stirred, her face becoming pained. I could tell her dreams were more repeats of what she had endured in the bathroom. I silently probed into her mind, relieving the pain and replacing the dreams with a pleasant little fantasy for her to dwell in. Allowing her this small time of peace made me feel slightly better, even if I knew it was only temporary. I hoped that over time I could win her trust back and earn her forgiveness. It was unlikely but I would strive for it. I felt Klaus' gaze on me and I turned to meet it. He had a confused expression on his face, watching Elena intently.

"Yes brother?" i said, keeping my voice low so as not to agitate Elena any further then she was already.

"Why is she so comfortable with you?"

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"But she's not like that with me. Why?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his asinine comment.

"I wonder." I said, heavy sarcasm oozing from my tone. A moment of anger flared in his eyes, accompanied by shame.

"I know I what I did was wrong Elijah. You don't need to spell it out for me." I growled softly.

"What you did surpasses wrong Niklaus. I have known you for centuries. I have seen you torture women, kill children, slaughter countless innocents but what you did to that girl is far worse than anything else. You violated her, destroyed what little trust she had in us and left her vulnerable and hurting. You hate showing your vulnerable side; imagine how it must feel for a human who has no defences. She will never forgive you for this and quite frankly, if you have destroyed the parts of this girl that make her who she is, neither will I." I kept my voice soft but my anger shone through. People often were so busy fearing my brother that they forgot that I was his elder and his superior in every way. I allowed him to be the cocky arrogant brother and to act as if he was the greater of us but I could quell his fire with a single reminder of the times when we were human, and countless times after, when I'd had to discipline him. I didn't need shows of violence to do control him.

He hung his head in shame, unwilling to meet my eye any longer.

"Niklaus, we have always been killers. But we were never monsters. Until today."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sad me. I'm going to a vampire diaries convention in Birmingham tomorrow. I was greatly looking forward to meeting Daniel Gillies and had been saving up for nearly a year. He dropped out. Very sad.**

I was beginning to get used to waking up in a different place to the one I went to asleep in. In this case, it was a large bed with a lumpy mattress. I sat up, rubbing my head. I could hear soft voices nearby and I easily found the source. Klaus was seated nearby, Elijah was standing. There were two unfamiliar girls, about my own age I guessed, seated opposite Klaus. Both were brunettes and looked spookily similar. I kept quiet and pretended to be asleep so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Where is my werewolf? You called me here, I dropped everything to come here, a luxury I extend to no one, and now you don't have a werewolf for me?" Klaus' voice was filled with intense icy fury.

"We told you we'd found you a werewolf. We have found you a werewolf. We never said we'd caught it. That's down to you. Our job was simply to locate one." I peeked through my lashes and saw Klaus pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to remain calm.

"Klaus, it's not that bad. It's not the full moon. Once we find it, we can easily find the mongrel."

"Yes and that fact is the only thing keeping me from slaughtering the pair of you." I cringed at the tone of his voice, unpleasant memories stirring.

"That would be a very bad decision Klaus. We know you have other witches but we know people to and if you lay a hand on us, we will ensure you never get your werewolf." There was a soft growl which I assumed came from Klaus. A whimper escaped my mouth and a second later I felt hands on me.

"Elena?" came Elijah's voice. I opened my eyes, pretending to have just woken up, blinking blearily at him.

"Hey..." I murmured.

"Don't fake it Elena, it's not an attractive quality in any woman," chuckled Klaus. I shot him a glare and swung my legs out of bed.

"Well I'm sure you're VERY experienced with women faking it around you." I realised I was wearing v very little so I grabbed a bathrobe that was draped on the end of the bed, and pulled it on. When I'd tied the sash over my makeshift pyjamas, Elijah ushered me over to the seating area. I sat down and the two men sat either side of me.

"Elena, this is Heather and Juniper. They are witches."

"Nice to meet you?" my tone was questioning. I was curious. The only witch I'd met was Autumn. These twins seemed...different. strange.

"Hello doppelganger."

"Umm...It's Elena"

"Elena is just your name. Doppelganger is what you are." The witch insisted. This irritated me. I was more than just some supernatural object to be used in their stupid rituals. I stood up slowly.

"Actually, I am more than a tool for your ritual. I am a person. I am Elena Gilbert, witch. And you may be amazingly powerful? But I pity you for your limited view." I stalked off and locked myself in the ensuite bathroom. I sat down on the grubby toilet and put my head in my hands. I could hear the others continuing to talk, their voices muffled through the door, for a few more minutes before I heard a door open and close. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Elena? Can you come out?" said Elijah. I took a deep breath and left the safety of the bathroom.

"Sit." Said Klaus. He seemed to be struggling to keep his expression under controlled. I wondered if he was angry at me for insulting his guests. I knew he'd been threatening them but then with Klaus' double standards, he was probably the only one allowed to act like that. I sat down, keeping my eyes on the floor. I heard a strange noise that took me a minute to identify as Klaus laughing. I looked at him, confused.

"Oh Elena, I love you. You were perfect. You are perfect. My fiery little doppelganger." He kissed me softly. I was too startled to pull away as much as I wanted to. He released me and grabbed his coat. "We're going werewolf hunting. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Will you be ok Elena?" asked Elijah, eying me with disguised concern. Before I could answer, Klaus did it for me.

"Of course she will." He said. It was spoken light-heartedly but there was a hint of threat to it that made me look at him cautiously. He gave me a dark smirk. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up. Elijah didn't look convinced and fished his mobile from his jacket pocket.

"Here. You can call us if anything happens. The door will be locked and we have the key, but you should be safe. No one knows you're here except for those witches and they won't say anything." He kissed my cheek and went over to Klaus.

"Be good Elena." Said Klaus. Then they were gone. I looked at the closed door for a few minutes, feeling slightly confused by what had just preceded their exit. I decided to have a shower and then take stock of my surroundings. I headed back into the gloomy grubby bathroom and switched on the shower. No matter how high i turned up the hot tap, it was still only lukewarm. It was annoying but I drew some amusement from the situation, imagining Klaus' reaction to such 'squalor'. I showered quickly and then dried myself sparingly, not wanting the ratty towel near me.

When I was washed, I dug some clothes from my bag and started looking around the bedroom. It was very basic and I couldn't see anything that I could use to help me escape. I tested the door and it was indeed locked. I went to the windows. We were on the ground floor but the windows had a fixture that prevented them from being opened more than a few inches. Certainly I couldn't climb out and there wasn't any furniture light enough to lift but hard enough to break the glass. I tried for about half an hour to break or pry open the windows.

Afterwards, I sat on the bed, thinking. My eyes landed on the hotel phone. An idea started forming in my mind. I picked up the phone and looked around for a card to call reception. I eventually found one tucked down the back of the bedside table. I dialled the number.

"Hello, reception."

"Hi... umm, my friends went out while I was asleep and locked me in. Do you have a spare key?"

"what room?" the room number was written on the card so that was helpful.

"13."

"Someone will be down in a second." I grinned and put the phone down. I wanted to take my stuff but I realised that if I left it, they wouldn't realise I was gone as quickly. I snooped through the bags and found a little money which I took. There was a knock at the door and the rattle of a key. It opened and a pimply, bored looking boy came in. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You wanted a spare key?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the proffered key and walked with him out of the room. I locked the door behind me and moved briskly. The way the boy watched me was annoying and a little uncomfortable but harmless. I gave him a cheery wave before leaving the building. I looked around, unsure of where to go but not really caring. I knew I needed to be careful but I was free. Free at last.

**A/N: Short, I know. But i basically wanted to put up a chapter before I went away. when my exams are over, updates will be quicker.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so my exams are over and I can freely update my stories. In order to keep my lovely readers (really, I love you all) informed, I've set up a twitter account where I will post updates about how long until the next chapter for all my stories, and maybe put the occasional little bit from the new chapters. My twitter is Nightlarkfanfic**

I wasn't really sure where to go. I was in a strange country with only a little money, and no one to help me. I had a vague idea about finding my way to the airport but I had no idea where that would be.

I set off, wanting to put as much distance between myself and the hotel as possible while I tried to come up with a plan. The idea of finding a police station and getting them to help me was appealing and the most logical plan I could conjure. But first I had to locate a police station, either by chance or by asking someone. I was wary about asking someone for help since I knew if Klaus or Elijah found them they could compel them into revealing where I was and where I was going. Still, it was unlikely that a police station was going to fall out of the sky or materialise in front of me so it was really my only option. The only problem was there was no one around.

I kept walking, figuring eventually I'd bump into someone or find a place where people were likely to congregate.

"Elena?" I turned sharply at the sound of my name and saw Rose standing a few feet away from my, watching my warily.

"Rose..."

"What are you doing here? Where's Elijah and Klaus?"

"They...went on an errand..." i mumbled.

"And you are here... why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was brought here."

"No, i meant why aren't you with them. You're a doppelganger. You're a very rare commodity. Surely they'd want you protected?"

"I... i... i went for a walk." She smiled slightly, eyeing me.

"You're running away aren't you?" I looked down at the ground and bit my lip, not wanting to admit it. I wasn't completely sure that I could trust Rose. I certainly wouldn't rely on her to help me but maybe I could trust her to keep my secret. "Aren't you?"

"Yes... I am." She sighed softly.

"I won't turn you in but I honestly don't think this is in your best intentions."

"So it's not my best intentions to avoid being killed in a screwed up sacrificial ritual?"

"I know this seems stupidly obvious but there are much worse things than death. You remember Katerina? She was in the same position as you. She was favoured by Klaus once, infatuated with both brothers. But she found out about the sacrifice and she ran. She used me and my friend, Trevor, to escape and turned herself so she would be of no use to Klaus any longer. When she returned home, her family had been slaughtered and since then Klaus has hunted her. She has never been safe."

"But... then why was she at the dinner?"

"I presume she had something Klaus needed and she was trying to exchange it for her freedom. But even if he accepted, she wouldn't be safe. She'd still be running. That's the thing with Klaus. You never know when you're safe and most of the time you're not. She'll only be truly safe when either she or he is dead. And personally, I don't think he'll be dying anytime soon." I looked down at my feet for a few minutes. Rose sighed again. "You're still thinking about leaving aren't you?"

"I can't go back Rose. I just can't. Not after what he did." I felt tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. She nodded slowly.

"I understand. Don't go back. Go forward. Get as far from here, from your home as possible. You don't want to see what he'll do... and even if he doesn't, it's not safe. Find a new home and hide Elena." She rested a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you make it."

"Thank you Rose" she smiled slightly, then turned and walked away. I watched her go before heading in the opposite direction. I didn't ask her for help. I knew she wouldn't give it. From what she'd said about Katherine, I could understand why. Clearly she'd been used before and it had come back to haunt her.  
I walked aimlessly, searching for someone to help me. The whole town seemed to be deserted. I spotted a sign for a college nearby and I decided that would be a good place to look for people. Maybe not in the college itself but surely there would be stray students wandering around. I moved quickly, speeding up as I neared the buildings. I was desperate to get out of this town.

I saw a girl and a guy crossing the road and quickened my pace even more, calling out when I got nearer.

"Excuse me?" she glanced back but continued moving, ushered onwards by her male friend. I frowned, pausing midstep. They broke into a run, desperately trying to evade something. A blur rushed past me, making me jump back. There was a second blur that followed, my hair being blown by the sudden breeze that pursued the blurs. The two fleeing teens were knocked to the floor and the blurs solidified into two tall, male figures. My eyes widened in horror. I'd stumbled onto Klaus' werewolf hunt. I watched as they secured the two teenagers and got to their feet. I took a few faltering steps backwards. Elijah's head lifted and looked directly at me. I stared back for a moment, before turning and sprinting away as fast as I could. I knew it was a futile effort. A vampire was a lot faster than me but over the time I'd been with them, I felt I could trust Elijah. Part of me hoped he would let me flee.

I collided with something solid and fell back onto my ass. I looked up, dazed. Klaus was stood there, arms folded, watching me with a mixture of amusement and anger. He reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"I am very disappointed in you Elena," he said, keeping his voice low. "Not only did you attempt to escape me, which I take very personally, you also didn't do a very good job of it. Anyone would think you wanted to be caught." I tried to control my panic and fought not to struggle in his too tight grip.

"Escape?" I forced a nervous laugh. "I'm not trying to escape Klaus, I was just... I just wanted to see if I could help." A lie. A very bad lie. And judging by his face, he wasn't going to buy it.

"You're coming with me. You are in big trouble young lady." He dragged me by the wrist down a side street where his car was parked. Elijah was leant against it, watching us impassively.

"I put the mutts in the back of the car. They shouldn't be coming around any time soon." He opened the front passenger door and Klaus got in, pulling me onto his lap. Elijah went round to the driver's seat and got in. I was uncomfortable, clasped in Klaus' arms but I didn't dare move an inch. I glanced into the back seat and saw the two teens, unconscious and chained up. I bit my lip, trembling slightly.

"You scared Elena?" said Klaus softly in my ear. "You should be." I whimpered quietly and pulled away from him as much as possible.

The ride was emotional and terrifying. Each second that passed my tension built. Eventually we got back to the hotel and Klaus all but dragged me inside. The guy at reception looked confused but Elijah paused, holding the teenager girl in his arm, and went over to him. I didn't get to see what he did because I was dragged too quickly down the hallways, back to our room. Once he'd opened the door, he pushed me onto the bed and leant against the wall, arms folded. Elijah brought in the girl and secured her to a chair, before fetching the guy and doing the same to him. i sat on the bed, knees up, arms wrapped tight around me. The girl was about 17, with cropped dark hair and a face that was sharp planes and angles. The boy was slightly older but only by a few years maximum, with a tangle of black hair and a generally scruffy appearance. I was on edge, waiting for Klaus to hurt me. There was already a nasty bruise forming on my arm where he'd held the fragile limb and pulled me. I winced, looking at the dark purple and brown colouring.

Elijah sat on a sofa, poured himself a drink and sipped, ignoring us both. I glanced at him momentarily, before returning my attention to Klaus. He ignored me as well and went over to the two teens, slapping the both awake. I frowned, confused. I thought I was going to be hurt, tortured. He looked over at me, clearly seeing my expectations and fear and he smirked.

"Don't worry Elena. Your punishment will come later." He returned his focus to the tied up teens, kneeling down in front of the girl. "Hello love. You gave us quite the merry chase earlier but now it's time for a little chat. You're a werewolf, correct?"

"Rachelle, don't say a word." Warned the boy. She bit her lip. Klaus cupped her cheek.

"Don't listen to him, listen to me. That's what will keep you alive. Now, are you a werewolf?" he asked softly, eyes locked with hers. She nodded quickly. He smirked. "Excellent. And your friend? He's one too?"

"Rachelle!" the boy hissed.

"It's pointless Josh, he already knows!" she turned to look at Klaus "Yes. He's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. We're both werewolves."

"And you've transformed?"

"Yes. But I've never hurt anyone, honest! I'm not like that!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I believe you. I know, you're not like the other wolves. You don't hunt people, right?"

"Yes! Please don't hurt us. We'll do whatever you want, whatever we have to. Just let us go. I want to see my mum!" Klaus brushed the tears away from her face.

"Don't worry love. We'll take care of you. We won't hurt you." He seemed to look distressed about something. "The problem is... we only need one werewolf. Two would just be too much trouble to keep control of. Now... what can we do to resolve that?" The girl went pale and began to babble, pleading for her life. The boy remained still, staring resolutely into space. Klaus ignored the girl and went over to the boy. He looked at him contemplatively for a few moments, before thrusting his fist into his chest cavity. The werewolf boy let out a combination of a cry and a gasp. Blood trickled from his mouth. Klaus pulled his blood soaked fist out, clutching the boy's heart. The girl screamed and sobbed. I turned my head away, unable to look anymore. Klaus was at my side in a second, holding my chin in his blood soaked hand, forcing me to watch. The boy slumped in his chair, body falling forward against his bindings. I whimpered, trying to twist my head away but Klaus held fast, the bloody digits smearing against my pale skin.

"Problem solved." He looked at the body, then the girl and finally he looked at me, an evil smirk fixed on his face.


End file.
